Two Halves of A Whole
by MercuryGoddess
Summary: In order to defeat a new enemy and more powerful Heartless, Sora and Riku must work as one with the guidance of friends, but with fours years of being separated, can they overcome every obstacle that comes their way? Yaoi. RikuxSora R&R! UPDATE 3-31-04!
1. Two Halves of A Whole 1

Author Notes: Hey! This is my first Kingdom Hearts story so be easy on me when it comes to review time. I usually write Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon stories but ever since I beat the game and started reading Kingdom Hearts stories, I became hooked, especially to Riku x Sora. Don't get me wrong; I like Sora x Kairi too, but Riku x Sora is better!! All right, enough of my talking. Onward ho!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sora reclined back in his bed, staring out of the small window next to him, He sighed heavily and slowly made his way out of bed. Despite all his efforts, his thoughts centered on memories of his best friend. Riku.   
  
~Riku, where are you? Are you still with King Mickey? Do you…remember me? ~  
  
Sora slapped his hand to his forehead. ~Of course he does! He wouldn't forget me, would he? ~  
  
Coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't forget him, Sora walked towards the bathroom. He ran his hand through his cinnamon hair, sighing warily. He looked in the mirror. Even after four years, Sora hadn't changed much. His cinnamon brown hair was stilled spiky, but over the years they began to droop. His sapphire eyes still shined with a tinge of innocence, but now his eyes were also filled with wisdom and maturity. He also became well built over the last four years, training everyday with the Keyblade. Sora stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes glazed over in sadness. Ever since the day Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts with Riku inside, his real happiness was sealed with Riku. Kairi and the others thought he was fine, but inside he lost something far greater than his best friend. He lost part of his soul.  
  
Tears cascaded down his cheeks and hit the sink. Sora raised his hand and touched the tears. He sighed once again, trying hard to stop his tears.  
  
~I shouldn't be like this! Riku…wouldn't want me too. ~  
  
'C'mon Sora. I thought you were better than that.'  
  
Sora smiled slightly as those words flittered through his mind.  
  
~I am, Riku. I am. ~  
  
With that last thought, Sora undressed and stepped into the shower.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pools of darkness formed a complete circle around the two dark-clad figures. Heartless, stronger, more powerful, replaced the pools, hissing and twitching. Their forms were more detailed than before; they were looking more and more human each day. But the most drastic change that had happened was their intelligence. Even though they communicated by hissing to each other before, now they began to speak with mouths in their own distant language. The figures eyed the Heartless, quickly calculating the sheer number that just appeared. One of them, a tall young man with beautiful silver hair that slightly past his shoulder blades and a well-built body, lunged forward, instantly summoning a weapon in his hand. Its sleek, smooth exterior cast an eerie silver glow. Intricate patterns and spirals decorated the weapon. A crescent moon formed the tip and another crescent moon-shaped key chain dangled off the hilt. It was a Keyblade. The young man's face was tense with anger, his mouth set in a thin, firm line. His sea-green eyes darted over to the other figure; a mouse with black, beady eyes filled with warmth and compassion. He had his own weapon, also a Keyblade, but his was bigger and thicker; silver with a gold hilt, a mouse's head as his key chain. "Riku, I'm alright."  
  
Riku only nodded in response and focused completely on conquering the Heartless in front of him. With a swift jab in front, he turned around and blocked a Heartless from behind. As soon as he deflected the attack, he counterattacked by running forward and slicing through the Heartless that attacked him. Another Heartless jumped and attacked Riku, but Riku sidestepped, then turned and hit the Heartless in the back, causing it to instantly burst in a purplish-black mist. Deciding to end this, Riku waited until his group of Heartless were within close range, then determined to carry out his plan. "Graviga!"  
  
All the Heartless were compressed to the ground, and when they were back up, Riku launched his Keyblade like a boomerang towards the Heartless. Decapitating all the Heartless, Riku caught the blade with ease and willed it away as soon as he made sure his companion was okay. The Keyblade dissipated in a flash of silver crescent moons, stored away in the purest area of his heart. Riku sat down on a nearby bench, thinking of everything that had just happened to him in his lifetime.  
  
~I wanted adventures. And boy, did I get it. ~  
  
His eyes narrowed at the comment. ~More than I bargained for. ~  
  
"Riku." His name caused him to stir out of his thoughts and look at his companion.  
  
"Yes, Mickey?" he answered flatly.  
  
"We will get to him shortly."  
  
Riku's eyes widened slightly, but he still kept his emotionless façade on. "Ok."  
  
Inside, he rejoiced as thoughts of Sora crossed his mind. ~Sora…..we'll be together again soon. ~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kairi combed her long auburn hair as she checked herself in the mirror. She hoped tonight would clear Sora's mind of Riku. She knew all along of his emptiness; she could see it in his eyes. But the best thing to do was help from afar, yet always be there if he wanted a shoulder to cry on. That's what she wanted. Being his support. Two years ago, they went out for a couple of weeks, but they both realized that it wasn't meant to be. From that instant, she knew who Sora was supposed to be with. Riku. It was inevitable. The way he lit up whenever he would talk about him was proof enough.  
  
~Tonight, I'm going to get a genuine smile out of Sora! ~  
  
She nodded in determination, and headed towards Sora's house, not knowing what was in store from them tonight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Do you want to know where they are going?? If you answered yes to any of these questions, please notify me by reviewing! Make me happy! Review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	2. Two Halves of A Whole 2

Author's Notes: Yes! I'm back even though I only got two reviews. ^_^; Well, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers: Elven-eyes and SavvySiberian! Thank you so much! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
Two Halves of a Whole  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sora did the best he could to tame his hair. Although it is not as wild as it used to be when he was fourteen, there were still some areas that sought out to be rebellious. He continued to brush his hair enough it refused to give. Signaling his defeat by letting out an exasperated sigh, Sora checked himself over in the mirror. He had on black slacks and a grayish-silver skin-tight muscle shirt that clung to his flawless chest almost sinfully. His silver crown pendent was placed around his neck, gleaming dimly off of his chest. His usual bulky yellow shoes were replaced with slick black ones. Sora couldn't help but grin. He looked gorgeous. (My thoughts exactly! ^_~)  
  
Satisfied, he sprayed a dash of cologne on for the finishing touch.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Sora checked his watch. 7:00 pm. She was on time. They were heading to the club like they did every Friday night. The Seaside Shack was the club that all the youth from 17 years old and higher could enter. As the friends of Destiny Islands grew older, so did their games. So, two years ago, Kairi's parents transformed the abandoned shack into an underground club. It was an instant hit.  
  
Sora walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Kairi."  
  
"Sora!" she said while hugging him. Her auburn hair, now surpassed her shoulders and stopped around her mid-back, was tied up neatly in a clip. Two thick locks were lifted out in the front for her bangs. Her usual spaghetti-strapped shirts and mini-skorts were replaced with a white halter top that showed off her back and some of her stomach and long amethyst pants that flared just a tad bit to cover some of her white high heeled sandals. "How are you?"  
  
He plastered a fake grin on his face. "I'm great as always! You?"  
  
~I'm worried about you, Sora.~ "I'm okay," she replied instead.  
  
"Great! Let's go and meet the others."  
  
He walked past Kairi and headed to the pier where Kairi's yacht was docked. She watched him head towards the boat and shook her head in sadness. ~Please let him have fun tonight.~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They arrived on "Play Island" in a matter of minutes and got off the yacht, letting the driver tie the yacht to the pier. Walking fast, the two friends headed to the small group of people beside the entrance of the club. "Hey! I'm glad you came!"  
  
The voice filled with excitement came from a light brown-haired woman who came up to Sora's shoulder. Her blue and green eyes twinkled happily as she approached Sora. She was dressed in a chartreuse sleeveless shirt that cut off just about her navel and black leather pants to match the small black leather purse she carried. Her short boots matched her shirt.   
  
Sora smiled slightly as the woman came within talking distance. "Thanks, Yuna."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, man," a deeper, obviously male, voice came from behind Yuna. His blond hair was parted down the middle somewhat messily, yet added the young man's authentic appearance. His cerulean eyes looked deep into sapphire and a brilliant smile slowly formed on his tanned face. His usual yellow shirt with blue overalls, one pant leg shorter than the other, was replaced with a form-fitting sleeveless yellow turtleneck and khaki cargo pants that covered his usual yellow shoes. "We're gonna party tonight, right?"  
  
Sora chuckled softly. "Yea, Tidus. Sure."  
  
"You sound so enthusiastic, Sora." He replied sarcastically, frowning. "I'm going to get you to dance today so be prepared. You gotta stop hanging out on the wall!"  
  
"He's right!!!" a chirpy voice added. Another young woman bounced over to the group, pulling Sora in a bone-crushing hug. Her brown hair was down and curled at the ends a little bit past her shoulders. Her emerald eyes shined with such clarity that it seemed like you can look into her thoughts. A pink sheer cover with long sleeves over a spaghetti top and a matching mini-skirt replaced her yellow jumper. Long pink boots that reached her knees completed her outfit. "You can dance with me, Sora!! It'll be fun!!!"  
  
Sora sweat dropped. "I'll consider that offer, Selphie."  
  
She jumped high, waving her hands to enhance her enthusiasm. "Yay!!"  
  
Everyone laughed at the petite woman and her pure-hearted energy. "Hey, what's so funny, ya?"  
  
The group turned a fiery redhead with the weird accent. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt, he headed to the group.   
  
"Only Selphie, Wakka." Yuna answered his question. Wakka looked over the hyper bundle of pink with no surprise. "I should have known, ya."  
  
"Well, since everyone's here, let's get going!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him in the club. The others walked behind slowly, making a dramatic entrance to ensure good first impressions. The club was jammed pack with young adults, hanging out at the bar or small tables that could be seen or dancing wildly on the dance floor. In front of the small group was a slope leading downwards into the heart of the club. Loud music pounded from the speakers, which hung in every corner of the club. Flashing multicolored lights danced across the club, illuminating everyone in there. The bar was across from the entrance, serving those with alcohol who only surpassed the age of 21.   
  
Kairi giggled as she led Sora to the middle of the dance floor. She pulled him close and started to sway to the music. "C'mon Sora! Dance for me!"  
  
Sora blinked rapidly, wondering how he got in this situation. He was getting ready to pull away, but he saw Kairi's pleading look and decided to comply. "Alright, I guess."  
  
Slowly, he began to move to the rhythm of the music, twirling Kairi on an occasion. Before he even realized, the crowd of people began to surround the two friends and watch them in interest, clapping to the beat to motivate them. Kairi looked into Sora's eyes while she danced. "Sora! Remember that dance we learned two years ago?"  
  
Sora's eyes widened, being caught off guard slightly by the question. "The dance we learned when we were going out?"  
  
"Yea, we never had a chance to use it because the club wasn't here when we learned it. Well guess what? We have a chance."  
  
A tinge of red appeared on Sora's cheeks. " N-now Kairi, I don't think that's such a good idea…"  
  
"Oh c'mon, Sora. It'll be fun!!"  
  
Sora dropped his head in defeat. "O-ok, I guess."  
  
Kairi squealed in delight. "On three, we start and give this crowd a real show!"  
  
"C-crowd?!"  
  
"One…"  
  
"Wait!! What do you mean by crowd?!"  
  
"Two…"  
  
"K-kairi!!"  
  
"Three!!"  
  
In perfect harmony, the two friends spun then dipped to the ground. The crowd cheered wildly as Sora and Kairi leaned back and forth in a sort of battle. Sliding away from each other, Kairi began to dance on her own. Swaying her body in a sensual way to began to get closer and closer to Sora. Shaking her hips, she dipped down once again facing away from Sora, but came up slowly to have a lingering effect against his body. Turning around to face Sora, she nodded her head as a cue to start his solo. Sliding again from each other once again, Sora began to dance. He jumped up high and landed in a split, coming back up with ease and shocking everyone in the club. Everyone knew each other in the club so they know how everyone acts and everyone knew that Sora was always leaning against the wall. Getting a wild applause, Sora felt himself becoming happier and happier as the cheers and screams got louder and more frequent. Moving his feet in some fancy foot-work, he began to move closer to Kairi as she started to do the same step. Being close enough to kiss, they finished as soon as the last beat streamed through speakers. The crowd erupted in applause, approaching the friends. The boys patted Sora on the back while the girls discussed how lucky Kairi was to have that body or that ability to dance. The crowd soon returned to the dance floor, allowing Sora and Kairi to reach their small group. "H-H-H-How?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sora and Kairi looked at the bewildered Tidus as he stuck his finger out at the two. "T-T-That was great!!! Where did you learn to do that?! Why didn't you tell me?! I was so prepared to teach you to dance, Sora!!"  
  
Sora stared at Tidus. The look on Tidus' face was priceless. Sora felt himself shake and started laughing. The group looked at Sora with intense happiness to see that he had a genuine smile on his face. He continued laughing, clutching his stomach as tears started coming down his face. The group soon joined in, their laughing causing attention from the occupants of the club. Calming down just a tad, Sora looked at Tidus. "Kairi and I learned that dance when we were going out." He said, answering Tidus' question.  
  
"That is really cool!!! Can you teach me?!" Selphie said circling Sora and Kairi. They both face-faulted, but quickly composed themselves. "Maybe, Selphie." Kairi replied, smiling.  
  
A slow song came on and couples began to gather and dance with each other. Tidus walked towards Yuna, but Yuna headed to Sora. "May I have the honor of dancing with me, Sora?"  
  
Sora blinked, then looked at Tidus, who was glowing red with a deadly look on his face. He gulped, then looked back at Yuna. "Maybe—"  
  
"Don't worry about Tidus, Sora. I want to talk to you alone."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Yuna grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. She placed her arms around his neck and they slowly began to move to the music. Yuna looked up into Sora's sapphire eyes. "You know, Kairi showed me something very interesting yesterday."  
  
Sora looked down at her, puzzled.  
  
"She showed me tapes of when you were a lot younger. They were tapes of your adventures, your falls, and your triumphs. It was….really interesting because I fell in love with that little boy. His grin was brighter than the sun itself and his eyes were filled with more intense blue than the ocean."  
  
Sora opened his mouth to say something, but a finger placed on his lips closed it. "Do you know what I saw that intrigued me so much?"   
  
Sora shook his head slowly. "What did you see?"  
  
Yuna smiled at the shakiness in his voice. "The only time you looked that pure and happy was when you were with your friend, Riku."  
  
Sora widened his eyes in shock and surprise. He cast his eyes downcast to avoid the piercing gaze from her blue and green eyes. She tipped his chin upward so that his eyes were staring into hers. "Are you in love with Riku, Sora?" she whispered.  
  
Sora quickly cast his eyes downward, a blush tinting his cheeks. "W-what makes you say that?" he stammered.  
  
Yuna laughed softly at this question. "For one, the way you seemed to have turned crimson in five seconds flat."  
  
Sora turned a deeper shade of red at this reply. "And two, the way you used to light up when he came close to you. The way you always wanted to go and do things with him and not share him with anyone and finally…."  
  
She paused and leaned up to Sora's ear. "The way you looked at him in admiration even when he defeated you in battle. Sure you always jutted your bottom lip out in a pout, but in your eyes…"  
  
She stopped and looked at Sora once more. "Now tell me, Sora. Are you in love with Riku?"  
  
"…Yes."  
  
Yuna smiled widely. "I may not have meet Riku, but he must be one special guy."  
  
A blush spread across Sora's face once more. "Y-yea."  
  
"Sora, I know that I haven't known you as long as Selphie, Wakka, Kairi and Tidus, but I really feel that you are like a younger brother, and I want you to be happy." Yuna paused before she continued. "All of us are worried about you."  
  
Sora stopped dancing and looked around to see a small exit that leads to the cove. "Come with me."  
  
Yuna blinked in surprise, but complied with his wishes. They hurriedly walked towards the exit and went through the small door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Riku ran forward as fast as he could to follow the leader of the Heartless through the alley. Small groups of Heartless tried to stop the young warriors, but their efforts were futile. Dodging attacks and jumping over the Heartless that he could, Riku make his way to the dead that trapped the leader of the Heartless. A tall human-like Heartless with long flowing hair that stopped at her butt. Her eerie yellow eyes gazed into sea green ones. The Heartless insignia was no longer just the heart with spiky lines crisscrossing through the middle, but now thin lines were twisted around the heart. The three tips at the bottom of the heart were replaced with a single point, long and sharp. The Heartless hissed at Riku and retracted its claws, aiming them at Riku. Riku smirked and summoned the Keyblade in his hands, its silver exterior gleaming in the moonlight. Suddenly, it began to pulse, waves of silver emitting from the entire weapon. The soft glow that encased the weapon was now a powerful blinding light, causing all the Heartless to shriek in fear. Riku looked at this weapon, still amazed at the power that radiated from it.  
  
~This only happens when a full moon is outside. How can that be?~  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by the shriek coming from the leader of the Heartless. It was ear piercing, filled with agony and despair. Riku's eyes widened with pure astonishment. ~How can a Heartless shriek with so much emotion?! They are not supposed to have emotions!~  
  
"Those were the old Heartless."  
  
Riku whipped around to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice. A tall elegant woman with midnight black that stopped at her waist and lavender eyes gazed intently at Riku. Black sheer cloth was wrapped around her upper torso in the shape of an X and continued downwards until it stopped at her feet. The new Heartless insignia was inscribed on the small area above her breasts, glimmering a sky blue. "These new Heartless are mine if that is what you are wondering."  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes at this woman. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Well, aren't we just the ill-tempered one? You should respect your elders, boy."  
  
Riku took a step back. ~Ansem!~  
  
The woman smiled venomously at him. "And no I am not that fool, Ansem."  
  
Riku scowled. "Stop reading my thoughts."  
  
The woman floated over to Riku and grabbed his chin fiercely, staring deep into his eyes. Her eyes traveled downwards, taking his appearance as a mental note. "Yes, I can see why he wanted to possess you and not that other boy, Sora."  
  
Riku's sea green eyes flashed dangerously. He lifted the Keyblade up in front of him, snarling at this woman. "I won't hesitate to kill you right here and now, you witch! Now what do you want with me?"  
  
The woman cackled loudly. "Well to kill you of course. But I think I'll wait on that. You aren't strong enough to defeat me yet and I want a good fight."  
  
"I could kill you with my eyes blindfolded." Riku spat out.  
  
"Oh? Care to test that theory?" She held her hands out and a black blindfold appeared in her hands, glowing softly. Riku eyed the blindfold, then scoffed. "Do you take me to be that much of a fool? Why would I take a blindfold from you?"  
  
The woman laughed as she slowly started to vanish. "Well, you are smarter than you were when you went with Maleficent. Oh, darn."  
  
Riku growled and ran towards what was left of her body. "Bitch!"  
  
He brought his Keyblade down as hard as he could; only to have it deflected by an invisible force field surrounding the dissipating body. "Maybe you are as big as a fool now as you were then. No matter, one who knows nothing can understand nothing." She said, scrutinizing him.  
  
Riku involuntarily took a step back as she uttered those words. ~Ansem always said that.~ Chills ran up his spine as he stared at the woman who was so much like Ansem. She smirked at him when the only part of her body that remained was just her eyes, nose and mouth. "My name is Celica. Remember that name. Fear that name." She cackled as the last part of her body disappeared.   
  
Riku stared at the empty space before turning back around. To his surprise, most of the Heartless were gone; Mickey must have killed them. He walked forward slowly, looking at the damage done to this area.  
  
'My name is Celica. Remember that name. Fear that name.'  
  
He shuddered once again as he walked down the alley out of the enclosed space. "She's…too much like Ansem. I can't face that again." He whispered to himself. Memories of the torture and the taunting teetered through his mind. He tried to shake them out, but too many came at once. He leaned up against the wall, sliding down it until finally he felt the cool ground. He put his hands up to his face, trying to cover the tears that dripped off his face and on the ground. "I can't go through that again. Please, don't let me go through that again." He whispered weakly.  
  
"You won't ever have to do it again."  
  
Riku looked up into small black eyes. He pulled the figure into an embrace and clutched on tightly, sobbing quietly. "I can't. I just can't."  
  
Mickey rubbed Riku's back in slow circles. "Don't worry, Riku," he said in a soothing voice. "We are going back to Sora right now."  
  
The sobs quickly ceased and Riku looked at Mickey seriously. "Really?!"  
  
The mouse nodded his head and put on a great big smile. "C'mon! I know where to go!!"  
  
Mickey started running out the alley and around the corner. Riku followed his with newfound strength and determination.   
  
~Sora!~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sora quickly made it to the top of the staircase and opened the door to reveal an open area with few grasses and an old wooden bridge that connected to another area. (The area where Riku is if you want to race him for those who have played the game.) Sora made sure he held Yuna's hand tight and quickly crossed the bridge with ease. Yuna unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand as they crossed the weak areas of the bridge.   
  
They arrived to the other side in a matter of seconds and climbed the ladder to the tower. "What do the others know?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuna replied, being put off by the question.  
  
"What do the others know?" Sora repeated.  
  
"Well, if you are talking about them knowing how you feel about Riku, yes they do know."  
  
Sora placed his hands in front of his eyes. "Even Kairi?"  
  
"Yes, even Kairi. She knew ever since you guys broke up."  
  
"Really? Is she okay with that?"  
  
"She wants you to be happy. If Riku is what makes you happy, then of course it's ok with her."  
  
Sora sighed in relief while running his hand through his hair. "What a relief."  
  
Yuna watched Sora run his hand through his hair and smiled. "Sora?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you feeling right now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What are you feeling on the inside?"  
  
Sora looked at Yuna intently, wondering why she was so interested in his personal affairs. She only looked at him innocently. He took a deep breath. "I'm feel empty." He stated simply.  
  
Yuna's eyes slightly widened as she continued to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again to urge him to continue. He looked at her, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes. "My real happiness has been sealed away with Riku." He laughed dryly as he wiped off a fallen tear. "It's funny, really. I feel guilty."  
  
Yuna brought him into an embrace as more tears began to fall. "I could have gotten him out and pushed the door myself. But I was weak. I always have been, depending on him to be the one to bail me out. If I had trained harder, I could have prevented this…."  
  
"Sora, it is not your fault that he was sealed in Kingdom Hearts. He made that decision. He wanted you to focus on finding the Door of Light and—"  
  
"WHICH I NEVER FOUND!!" Sora screamed. Yuna leaned back in sympathy as she watched her 'younger brother'. "ALL THAT EFFORT! ALL THE BLOOD, SWEAT, TEARS, AND SACRIFICES MADE AND I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND IT!!"  
  
Sora slumped over and clutched Yuna into a tight embrace, sobbing on her shoulder. She stroked his hair, letting his rest on her shoulder. She leaned down to his ear and whispered softly: "The day you will open the door is both very far and very near. But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget; you are the one who will open the door."  
  
Sora jerked back in shock and amazement. He stared at Yuna, then cast his eyes downward. "Yuna….who are you really?"  
  
Yuna smiled, then climbed down the ladder. "I'm sorry, but that can't be revealed at the moment, but I can tell you something else."  
  
A frown was formed on Sora's face, but was replaced with a confused look. "What?"  
  
"I will always be on your side."  
  
Sora reached out and hugged Yuna. "Thank you."  
  
She nodded as a response and continued to head down the ladder and across the bridge. Sora stayed up in the tower, contemplating the words just whispered in his ear.   
  
~Those were the exact same words as before. So, she must be that mysterious voice in my dreams, but how?~  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud scream coming from the club. Sora snapped back into reality and jumped out the tower, landing gracefully on his feet. Running as fast as he can, he crossed the bridge and headed into the club the way he came out.   
  
The club was in chaos. People were all trying to get out the club at once as if something was chasing them. Some of the speakers that were on the wall crashed on the ground, causing people to dive for cover in order to keep from getting hit. The power was completely off and the emergency generators kept the backup lights on. In the corner he could see Selphie, Tidus, Kairi and Wakka scanning the crowd, obviously looking for Yuna and himself. As a signal, he used the High Jump and Glide ability to reach them in a matter of seconds. He landed a short distance away and ran towards the frightened group. "What's going on?" he yelled so they could hear him over the noise.  
  
Kairi looked at him, panic etched in her features. "I don't know. They were getting ready to play another song and all of a sudden, an explosion could be heard from the back room!"  
  
"We stayed here because we didn't know where you guys were." Tidus said with concern and jealously at the same time.  
  
"I have to go check it out." Sora stated with determination.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Kairi said, getting ready to run in the direction of the back room.  
  
"No!" Sora exclaimed. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Umm…guys?" Tidus said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Sora! I'm coming with you. You shouldn't have to go alone."  
  
"Guys?" Tidus repeated.  
  
"I said no, Kairi." Sora exclaimed in an authoritative voice. "You might get hurt!"  
  
"GUYS!!!" Tidus screamed. Kairi and Sora faced him with annoyed looks on their faces. "WHAT?!" they yelled back.  
  
"THE ENEMY IS RIGHT THERE!!" Tidus pointed out.  
  
Kairi and Sora turned to where Tidus pointed and gasped in horror.   
  
"Heartless!!"   
  
The Heartless gathered tightly around the trio, walking forwards slowly. Sora growled and summoned the Keyblade. The powerful weapon materialized in his hand. Ultima Weapon was surrounded with lightning and hummed loudly as the Heartless came closer. Sora crouched into fighting stance and launched himself forward. Slashing diagonally, he deflected the attack from two Heartless. He counterattacked by thrusting forward, then using the Vortex. A Heartless jumped high, claws outstretched to hit Kairi. Sora turned and ran towards Kairi, but the wave of Heartless blocked him from getting in front of her in time. "No! Kairi, duck!"  
  
Kairi stood there, frozen with fear as the Heartless came down towards her. She closed her eyes and raised her arms to cover her head in defense, waiting for the claws to come in contact with her skin. Expecting to feel pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see a canary yellow object in front of her, creating a shield around her. Her eyes began to focus and she could see that the weapon was in the shape of a key. ~Sora's Keyblade saved me!~  
  
She looked at Sora and saw that he still had his Keyblade. She looked back at the weapon that began to float towards her. The Keyblade was slightly smaller than Sora's Ultima Weapon and it was canary yellow. Half of a five point star was formed the tip and a full five point star dangled from the hilt of the mysterious weapon. The hilt was engraved with tiny stars. Kairi reached out and grabbed the weapon. As she touched it, the weapon glowed brightly and seemed to grow. Kairi felt the power rush through her. As if she knew how to do it all along, Kairi crouched into fighting stance. The Heartless around her cowered back in fear, their yellow deadly eyes staring at the new weapon with newfound horror.   
  
Sora was still frozen, many emotions passing through his sapphire eyes. He slowly began to come back into reality and began fighting once again. He glided over to Kairi and pressed his back against hers. "Repeat after me." He whispered into her ear. She nodded, still keeping her eye on the Heartless.  
  
"Ars Arcanum!" Sora yelled, feeling the all his power transfer to his Keyblade.   
  
"Ars Arcanum!" Kairi yelled also, feeling her energy quickly depleting, but the Keyblade increased in power. She was suddenly lunged forwards, her Keyblade glowing a fierce gold. She slashed through the group of Heartless mercilessly and watched them burst into that familiar purplish-black mist. The fierce golden light surrounded the Keyblade disappeared and stopped abruptly. She turned to face Sora, observing that the golden light also disappeared from his Keyblade and now he was standing alone. She ran over to him, but swayed because of her energy lost. He caught her with ease and walked over the their small group of friends. Tidus had out his new sword, Brotherhood that was a birthday gift from Wakka aimed and ready to strike. Yuna had out a very beautiful staff that she held with determination. Selphie held her nuchaku out dangerously, the hyper demeanor gone and replaced with rare seriousness. "We have to get out of here." He said, looking down at Kairi.  
  
Tidus turned to him and looked at the unconscious Kairi. "What happened?"  
  
Sora ignored his question and kept walking to the door. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Everyone followed except for Yuna, who stayed and looked at the damages done to the club. "So it finally has begun…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Riku and Mickey arrived at the core of their world in about three hours. The journey would have taken longer, but Riku insisted that they go none stop. The place was a good as paradise could get. Beautiful sky-high emerald trees, their leaves created a secret haven, surrounded a large crystal blue lake. Rare and delicate sun-kissed flowers in great numbers gave off a pleasant aroma that could calm anyone's senses. The sun peaked through the canopy, lighting up the heaven for the perfect touch. A wide waterfall cascaded down, creating large ripples throughout the lake. Riku looked around in awe. It was such a surprise that a place this beautiful still existed with the Heartless around. "So where is the portal located?" Riku questioned, still absorbing the beauty of this secret paradise.  
  
"Under the waterfall." Mickey responded, pointing to the meeting place of the water from the water and the lake's water. Riku turned to him with an amused look on his face. "So, you're going to swim? Ha, I've never seen a mouse swim before." He joked.  
  
Mickey glared at him momentarily, then gazed into the water. "I will not be joining you, Riku."  
  
Riku stared at Mickey with concern and surprise. "But where will you go? You have to come with me. I can't leave you here."  
  
Mickey smiled sadly. "I couldn't go with you even if I wanted to. The portal can only transport one person every two hours. Besides, there is another portal that will be opening to my world shortly. I just came to tell you where it is and say my goodbyes."  
  
Riku looked away, staring at the ever-moving waters with saddened eyes. "Will I ever see you again?" He whispered.  
  
"Of course you will!" Mickey exclaimed happily. "My castle is always opened to you and Sora. As well as Kairi."  
  
"Thank you…for everything that you have done."  
  
Mickey nodded and started to walk away. "Anything for a friend, right?"  
  
Riku smiled softly, despite the loneliness that began to fill him. Mickey was his companion for four years and now… he was alone again. He began to strip down until his was only in his boxers. Folding his clothes neatly, he placed them in his arms and made his way towards the waterfall. Breathing deeply, he dived into the water, swimming farther and farther into the lake. He began to see swirls of white past the waterfall. They moved rapidly, almost creating a whirlpool from the momentum. He swam as quickly as he could, and when he reached the front of the portal, he thrust himself forward into the portal. A blinding white light flashed and he found himself in a void of emptiness. Riku panicked, thinking of the times he would be in the darkness alone, chills of fright clutching him and make him even more alone than he felt before. But this void was different. It was warm and comforting. A bright light flashed once again and he found himself lying on a gritty substance. He also noticed that somehow the clothes he was carrying was now on him. Sitting up rapidly, he clasped the sand surrounding him, feeling it as if it was suddenly going to disappear. He had dreams of Destiny Island many times, but they would always fade away.   
  
Riku stood up, looking around. The island hadn't changed much, except for the new neon sign hanging above the Seaside Shack. Riku directed his attention for a large yacht docked on the pier. ~Who has a yacht?~  
  
"We have to go, now! There is no time for interrogations!"  
  
Riku turned to see the owner of the worried voice. He almost fainted from what he saw. An incredibly handsome young man was carrying a young woman with auburn hair in a clip. He was just as tall as he was, his cinnamon brown hair messy and damp with sweat. His sapphire eyes held nothing but anger at the moment, piercing into the police officer that stood in his way. The Keyblade hung from his right hand.   
  
~Sora!! It's Sora!! I can't believe it!! He's so…sexy. Whoa! I gotta stop thinking this way.~  
  
Despite the feeling of passing out right there, Riku pushed himself to walk a couple of steps towards his long lost friend. He smiled widely as an angry pout suddenly formed on Sora's face. "You dumbass! Can't you see she's hurt?! Let me go!!"  
  
~Sora…cursing?!?! Wow…~  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have to confiscate that weapon!"  
  
"If you do not move, I will put this weapon so far up you're…" Sora suddenly stop breathing as a silver-haired man slowly walked towards him. His sea-green eyes bore into his soul, while his trademark smirk brought a smile to his face. He wanted to run and hug him so tight and just never let him go and at the same time he wanted to shake him violently, telling him to never, ever scare him like again. The man stopped walking and had huge smirk on his face. "Sora, you're cursing? I never thought I would see that day.."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Haha! I love this chapter! Anyway, please review everyone!! I'll have chapter three out soon if I have good reviews!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	3. Two Halves of A Whole 3

Author's Notes: Hello once again! Sorry for the delay, school got me kind of stressed, but I still managed to get this out to you. Just want to thank the reviewers of the last chapter: Heather Christi and Me. I really appreciate your reviews. Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!  
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
^...........^ Means small voice in head (lol)  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sora finally managed to awaken from his shocked state to move towards Riku. His sapphire eyes glimmered with anything but sadness as he stood only a few feet from Riku. The smirk on Riku's face never disappeared as he opened his mouth to say: "Where did you learn such bad habits, huh Sora? I don't remember teaching you that."  
  
Sora let out a relieved laugh as he pulled Riku into a warm embrace. Clutching him tightly, Sora gripped Riku's shoulders as if to confirm that he was here. "I can't believe it's you..." he whispered softly, looking into Riku's eyes. Unshed tears threatened to fall but he cast his eyes downward for fear of Riku seeing them. Little did he know, Riku already noticed the tears and he smiled softly. "Aw, c'mon Sora? Did you have any faith in me at all?" He said, trying to lighten up the tension. He placed his hands on Sora's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I'm a big boy, I can handle a couple of creepy monsters," he stated jokingly.  
  
Shifting his weight to support the unconscious Kairi, Sora smiled brightly and chuckled. He turned around and headed towards the yacht. Sora turned his head slightly so that he could see Riku out of the corner of his eye, a challenge shining in his bright sapphire eyes. "Sure you could beat some Heartless, but of course you wouldn't be able to beat ME." he said smoothly.  
  
Riku involuntarily took a step backward, taken aback by Sora's boast. ~Sora...sounds just like me!~  
  
Sora faced Riku, looking at him innocently. "What's the matter, Riku? Scared that it's true?"  
  
Riku smirked and walked past Sora, his stance emitting nothing but pride and grace. "We'll see about that." he replied, stopping in front of the yacht, looking at Sora with piercing sea-green eyes. Sora stared back, peering in those beautiful sea-green eyes. He tried to move forward but it seemed like he was frozen in time with no one but Riku, who was observing him intently. Without even realizing it, a bright smile formed on Sora's face as he looked at his long lost friend. ~He hasn't changed. I have...my Riku back... WAIT! MY Riku?!~  
  
Sora broke his gaze from Riku and move it to the sand as his entire face abruptly turned red. He walked to the yacht quickly, then stepped aboard. Placing Kairi down on the seat, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to find the driver," he murmured softly, avoiding Riku's eyes.  
  
Riku watched Sora in amusement as he stepped off the boat and onto the dock, heading to the Seaside Shack. He didn't fail to notice the bright blush that appeared on Sora's face when they made eye contact. He chuckled to himself softly. "Hey Sora!" he called trying to sound as concerned as possible. "What's the matter? Are you sick? You're all red."  
  
Sora's blush deepened as he turned as quickly as he could. "I-I'm fine, Riku." Hurriedly, he reached the shack before Riku could ask any more questions.  
  
Riku chuckled as he saw his best friend practically sprint to the club. ~What is he so nervous about? Is it me? Well, it has been four years. Of course he would be nervous...but what was the blush about?~  
  
^Maybe he likes you.^ an small, optimistic voice stated in his mind.  
  
Riku scoffed. ~He's in love with Kairi. It's obvious.~  
  
^Why do you think he blushed when you looked directly in his eyes? Duh, he likes you! You should tell him.^  
  
~That is a stupid idea. I'm not going to ruin our friendship because of a small crush I have.~  
  
^More like infatuation!^  
  
Riku concluded the argument with that last comment going through his mind. The voice was right; it was an infatuation. Riku had loved Sora from the day they met and never gave up hope that they could possibly be together. That was until the Heartless showed up.  
  
Sitting next to the unconscious Kairi, he looked over her features. ~I practically tortured Sora and Kairi because of my blind jealousy. How could Sora love a person like that?~  
  
He sighed, his sharp sea-green eyes never leaving Kairi. ~I can't believe I used to compete with Sora over you just to hide my affection for Sora.~ He laughed silently to himself as images of racing and dueling with Sora filled his mind. Those happy memories were soon replaced with dark images of Sora and him fighting at Hollow Bastion. Sadness filled his features as he recalled the depression and betrayal he felt during that battle. ~I was a fool.~  
  
Meanwhile, Sora got the driver and was headed back to the yacht. ~I'm such an idiot! How could I blush right in front of him?! He probably doesn't even feel the same way I do.~  
  
^Of course he does!^ a small voice in his head chirped. ^Haven't you ever notice the meaningful stares back four years ago?^  
  
~Staring doesn't mean anything! Besides, he was probably staring at me when I did something stupid!~  
  
^Geez, aren't you optimistic!^  
  
~No, just truthful.~  
  
Sora concluded the inner conflict with a nod of his head as he stepped on the yacht. "Riku, I got the driver...."  
  
The rest of his statement died on his lips as he watched Riku looking down Kairi with sadness instilled in his features. Sora let out a dry laugh as he examined his two friends. ~I knew it. He's in love with Kairi.~  
  
For just a moment, jealously began to seep into Sora. His jealously was soon replaced with shock and confusion. ~Why do I feel this way?~  
  
"Hey Sora, you're back." Riku said, standing up and walking over to Sora, who was jerked back into reality. He grinned sheepishly as he put one arm behind his head. "Yea, I found him."  
  
Lost at words, Sora sat down and began to whistle a tune. Riku followed suit, sitting down as well. He gazed out at the ocean, taking in its beauty as if he was going to be separated from it again. The sky, mixed with hues of blue, purple, red and orange from the sunset, was filled with soaring birds and drifting clouds. He sighed in content, a single tear escaping his eyes. He was home.  
  
Sora faced Riku to ask him a question, however, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt Riku's moment of peace. His sea-green eyes held pure bliss even though a single tear stained his pale cheek. His silver locks fell behind him like a curtain, glowing almost eerily from the sun's rays. He looked like the very being of perfection. As much as he wanted to, Sora couldn't tear his eyes away from this beautiful sight.   
  
Riku switched his gaze from the sky to Sora, who watched him with fascination. He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Like what you see?"  
  
Sora immediately turned crimson. "N-No, its just that...."  
  
"You don't? Sora, you hurt me right here." Riku commented playfully, placing his hand over his heart.   
  
"Aw, shut up!" Sora said, punching Riku in the arm.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mickey landed with a thud on the soft grass outside of his beloved castle. Standing up and ridding himself of the grass clung to his shirt and pants, he looked around to verify his home. He smiled and slowly made his way to the castle grounds. "Hold it!" a masculine voice stated as two spears crossed to block his path. "State your business here."  
  
Mickey laughed and took off his hood. "To rule the kingdom of course!"  
  
The guards stared at him with shock and surprise but quickly recovered by bowing down. "Y-Your Majesty!"  
  
They quickly uncrossed the spears, allowing Mickey to walk through. He headed up the familiar path and into the castle. Nothing in the castle changed; red carpet still lined the hallways and pictures of royalty hung from the walls. Golden chandeliers dangled from the ceilings, shining brightly despite the daylight outside. Mickey smiled at the familiar sight in front of him and headed towards the large white doors that served as the entrance to the throne room. Stepping through the smaller door inside the large white door, Mickey could see Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Daisy situated together around the throne, seeming to be in some sort of meeting. Not making himself known, Mickey creep silently to a large red curtain, closest to the small meeting. "I'm glad you all were able to make it." Queen Minnie said while holding her hands together in front of her. "First, I want to hear your report, Goofy, then I want to hear the outside news from Donald."  
  
"Hayuck, okay Queen Minnie," Goofy said while bringing his hand up to salute. "We haven't found King Mickey, but we're still tryin'. Also, we found sumptin' that might help with the...uhhh..."  
  
"THE SEARCH! YA BIG PALOOKA!" Donald said thrashing around wildly. Daisy glared at Donald and instantly he stopped.  
  
"What is it Goofy?" Queen Minnie said, her voice full of hope. Goofy pulled a plastic bag containing a black blindfold with a few silver strands on. "Sora's friend had silver hair, right? Well, he was with the king!" Goofy exclaimed.  
  
Queen Minnie took the bag and smiled brightly at Goofy. "Where did you find this, Goofy? Mickey still maybe on that world!"   
  
Mickey emerged from the shadows, causing Queen Minnie abruptly stop talking and stare ahead of her. Goofy waved his hand in front of Minnie's face, concern filling his features. "What's the matter, Queen Minnie?"  
  
"KING MICKEY!" Donald exclaimed. He ran over to the king, bowing deeply. "You're alive!"  
  
Mickey ignored the blabbering duck and headed straight to Minnie. He held her hands and gave her a genuine smile. "Aw, I missed you, Minnie."  
  
Minnie brought him into a loving embrace. "I missed you too, Mickey Mouse."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tidus aimlessly swung his Brotherhood sword around, an expression of pure boredom etched in his features. He looked over his side to see Selphie trying to catch a crab, and Wakka bouncing his blitzball off of his head. His gaze landed on a certain light brown haired woman who stared out over the horizon. Yuna soon turned to look at Tidus and flashed him a smile. Blushing deeply, Tidus turned back around to focus on his futile attempt of curing his boredom. "Why can't we go and help Sora again?" he said with frustration.  
  
Yuna stood up from her place on a large rock and walked over to Tidus. "They need to be alone."  
  
"Who, Sora and Kairi? Come on, she's unconscious and its not like they even need to talk about anything important."  
  
Yuna brought her hand up to her mouth to suppress a laugh. ~Riku and Sora need to be alone, not Sora and Kairi.~ "Don't worry about it, Tidus." she finished, pressing a light kiss on his cheek. Tidus blushed once more, bringing his arm up to scratch his head. Yuna laughed softly and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Even after two years of being together, you still blush like a middle school student."  
  
Tidus mock-glared at her, trying hard to not blush. "I can't help it!"  
  
Yuna smiled once again, looking deep into his eyes. "That's what I love about you." She raised her head to bring them in a kiss...  
  
"AWWWWW!!!! THAT IS SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!"   
  
Tidus and Yuna jerked back on instinct and stared at the bouncing bundle of pink in front of them. She bounced her way over and grabbed them in a fierce group hug. "YOU TWO ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE ON THE FACE OF DESTINY ISLANDS!" she yelled in their ears, causing them to wince in pain. Her eyes filled with hearts and her grip around the couple doubled. "I wish I had someone like that..."  
  
Tidus struggled to get out. "Selphie...let go!!"  
  
Yuna sweatdropped as Tidus put his hand on top of Selphie's head and began to push downward fiercely. ~We are never getting out of here.~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sora and Riku arrived at Main Island in a matter of minutes. The people of Main Island soon heard of Riku's arrival and they were swamped with questions. After twenty minutes of ruthless questions, they finally arrived at Sora's house by desperate means. Running as fast as they can.  
  
"Hurry up and get in!" Sora screamed out to Riku. Riku dove towards the door as people rushed up and tried to grab him. The door was quickly slammed and the two young men leaned against the door. Riku panted heavily and looked at Sora, who wasn't even out of breath. "Where did you learn to run so fast?" he breathed out. Sure, Sora occasionally beat him when they were kids, but this was ridiculous! Sora carried Kairi in his arms and still managed to be in front of Riku at least five steps.  
  
Sora looked back at him and gave his trademark grin. "I was captain of the track team for four years."  
  
Riku stared back at him incredulously. An image of Sora doing the high school training for the track team with his shirt off flittered across his mind. He blushed deeply at the sight. ~I'm going to kill myself thinking this way...~  
  
Sora pushed himself off the door, oblivious to Riku's blush, and walked over to the stairway that was on the right of the door. Turning around, Sora eyed Riku. "Yea, you need some new clothes so come on to my room."  
  
Riku stood up and looked down at himself. He did need some new clothes, for his were covered with various cuts, torn and ripped parts. His tight black top was now sleeveless only because of battle and his black pants looked as if someone took a pair of scissors and cut them in random places. The trench coat covering his outfit no longer reached his big black boots; they stopped at his knees with jagged edges. "Alright." he said, feeling slightly embarrassed that he looked this way.  
  
Sora nodded and continued up the stairs with Riku following him. He stopped at the room closest room to the stairs and opened the door. His room was no longer filled with hand made wooden toys and mobiles. One wall of his sky blue room was dedicated to countless trophies and medals from several track meets, the "best" inscribed in the beginning of every trophy and medal. Posters of famous Destiny Island track stars took up space on his other wall and his queen size bed was situated vertically in the center of it all. His floors were covered with plush navy blue carpet and a large navy blue chair to match the carpet was placed in the back corner. His backpack was carelessly thrown in the walk-in closet that was next to his own bathroom which also carried the theme of blue. Riku looked around in amazement. The room he remembered was cramped and cluttered, toys all over the place with a small twin sized bed under the small window horizontally. Sora's new room was fairly neat and organized, plastic organizational bins placed high in the closet and under the bed.   
  
Sora walked over the his bed, placed Kairi down, and picked up a small slip of paper that was placed on his bed.  
  
Sweetie!  
  
Your father and I had an important business meeting to attend   
  
and we will be home late. Your dinner is in the fridge and your mail is under this letter.  
  
Hope you had a good time at the club! See you tomorrow in the morning!  
  
Your Mom and Dad Who Love You To Death  
  
Sora smiled and placed the letter next to the pile of mail. He picked them up one by one, throwing some in the garbage. He picked up this one letter and his whole face seemed to light up. Ripping it open, he read its contents quickly, his eyes widening at every line read. "YES!" He began to dance happily, throwing the letter up in the air.  
  
Puzzled, Riku moved closer to Sora and picked up the letter dropped by the dancing Sora. Reading it as quickly as Sora, Riku looked at Sora in disbelief. "A choice of two scholarships?!?!"  
  
Sora never ceased his dancing and headed over to Riku. Grabbing his hand, Sora twirled him around, laughing loudly. "Two scholarships!! I did it!"  
  
Riku looked at the ecstatic Sora and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Wow, Sora. You have been busy while I was gone."  
  
Sora stopped suddenly, casting his eyes downwards. Truth be told, he worked extra hard on his grades because of Riku's disappearance. Academics had somehow lead his mind from the thoughts of guilt and shame. As for the track team, he did that to preserve the memory of Riku. Riku put his hand on Sora's back. "Hey, did I say something wrong?"  
  
Sora looked up with a sad smile on his face. "I did all this because of your disappearance, Riku."  
  
Riku looked at him in astonishment. He would have said something but he was speechless. ~He studied so hard because...of me?~  
  
"Where have you been over the last four years, Riku?" Sora asked so softly that Riku almost didn't hear it.  
  
Riku sat down on the bed, looking out the small window above Sora's bed. The sun had finally set and it was night time, the stars shining brightly despite the fact that it wasn't that dark. Sora sat down on the bed beside him, looking at his hands that rested on his lap. "You don't have to talk about it now," he whispered. "I'll go get you some clothes."  
  
Getting up slowly, Sora headed over to his closet. "It took us two years to get out of Kingdom Hearts..."  
  
Sora turned around to see Riku in the same position. "We came up with countless plans to escape and every single one had failed. When we were on the verge of giving up, a mysterious woman appeared before us. 'The day you will open the door is both very far and very near. But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget; you are the one who will open the door.' That is what she told me."  
  
Sora jerked back in amazement. ~Yuna!~ "When did that woman come?" he asked slowly.  
  
Riku directed his gaze towards Sora. "Two years ago."  
  
Sora blinked rapidly in realization. ~Yuna came here two years ago!~  
  
"Her hand held a sphere of light and she threw it toward us. The next thing I know, we're laying in the middle of a dark alley. Searching in that particular world, we found out a way to travel from different worlds without the use of gummi ships. They were called portals."  
  
Sora sat down on the bed, drinking up every word Riku was saying. "There was an old man who found us and took care of us when we were on that world. He told us about the portals. There were people who told us that he was senile, but we were desperate and set out to find these 'portals'. He told us that you can find these portals at the core of the world. He talked to Mickey some more after I fell asleep. The next morning, Mickey started trying to convince me to give up the search for the portals. I found out recently why he wanted to stop."  
  
"So, we set out to find gummi ships. After a year, we finally heard of a gummi ship coming in from Traverse Town. We left the old man in a hurry and thanked him for his kindness. That's when he gave me a crescent moon keychain. 'Use it wisely' he said. 'I recognized that this was meant for you simply by the way it vibrated when you were near. It is very powerful.' I realized that it was a keychain for a keyblade after we left the man."  
  
Riku held his hand out and willed his Keyblade to appear. A sleek silver Keyblade formed in his hand. An opened crescent moon formed the tip and a silver crescent moon keychain dangled from the hilt. The hilt was inscribed with intricate patterns and spirals and the weapon itself was slightly longer than Sora's Ultima weapon. The Keyblade was surrounded in a silver aura, humming loudly. Sora reached out and touched the weapon, astonishment dancing in his sapphire eyes. "It only glows like this when a full moon is out. I still have yet to figure out why."  
  
"That's right!" Sora said, jumping up out of his spot. "Kairi is a Keyblade Master!"  
  
"I'm a what...?"  
  
Riku and Sora turned to Kairi, who was groggily wiping her eyes. She sat up and looked around, setting her gaze on Riku. Her eyes widened in disbelief, filling with unshed tears. "Riku...?" she whispered.  
  
Riku gave her his trademark smirk. "Long time no see Kairi."  
  
She brought her hands up to cover a gasp, then dashed across the bed, embracing him fiercely. "Where have you been?! Are you ok?! Where's Mickey?! How did you get here?!"  
  
"Whoa, slow down Kairi." Sora said waving his hand nonchalantly. "I'm in the process of figuring that out."  
  
Kairi stood up and glanced at Riku, then Sora. "Have you told him how you---"  
  
Sora darted over to Kairi and placed his hand over her mouth. "Have I told him how I was captain of the track team? Yes, as a matter of fact I have!" He laughed nervously, placing his other arm on the back of his head. Kairi glared at Sora, mumbling something incoherent because of the hand. Riku eyed them suspiciously. "Have Sora tell me what?" he questioned, switching his gaze from Sora to Kairi. Sora removed his hand from Kairi's mouth, and gripped her arm instead. Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but it was instantaneously shut when Sora gave her a glare as if to say: "You say a word, I will shove my Keyblade down your throat." Kairi gulped and laughed with as much nervousness as Sora had. "Yea, I guess you know about the captain of the track team thing. I mean who would have thought our clumsy Sora would be captain."  
  
Sora released his hold on Kairi and sat back on the bed. "The issue is why Kairi is a Keyblade Master."  
  
"How is Kairi a Keyblade Master?" Riku questioned. "Could it be because she is a Princess of Heart?"  
  
"No, it can't be because the other Princesses of Heart would have been able to summon a Keyblade." Sora concluded.  
  
"Kairi, summon your Keyblade."  
  
"I don't know how. When it came, it appeared before me as a shield when I was in danger."  
  
"All you have to do Kairi is will it to come and it will come." Sora explained.  
  
Kairi nodded once, then tried to will it to come. After a few minutes, the canary yellow Keyblade appeared in a flash of five-point stars. As the Keyblade got closer to Riku's Keyblade, the humming increased. Taking the Keyblade out of Kairi's hand, Riku lifted it up to inspect it. "Sora summon yours."  
  
Sora willed his Ultima Weapon to come. In a flash of white, green and yellow, the Keyblade appeared but only a minute after, a blinding golden light shined, changing the weapon. Sora's Keyblade was now transformed in a thick golden Keyblade. Half of a golden sun with outstretched rays served as the tip and a full sun keychain dangled from the hilt. The hilt was inscribed with braided gold and the weapon itself was slightly shorter than its previous form. Sora stared at his newly metamorphized weapon. "My Keyblade didn't look like this before!"  
  
Riku looked at the three weapons in front of him. ~The sun, the moon and the stars...what is this suppose to signify?~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Finished! I hope you like it! Please review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	4. Two Halves of A Whole 4

Author Notes: For the people who actually read this story and like it, is it possible for you to recommend this to other people? I really like getting reviews you know! Make me a happy person and read/review! Oh yea, this chapter is dedicated to my first and hopefully not last dedicated reader, Heather Christi! Thank you so much! Guess what? You win more Sora x Riku fluff like you asked!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here! Also, it's kinda angsty.  
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The night was now in full bloom and it covered the large room with a cloak of darkness. Two figures could be made out in the darkness, sleeping peacefully on the queen-sized bed in each other's arms. The slightly taller boy with long silver locks stirred just a tad, emerging him from his deep sleep. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes groggily, looking around at his surroundings to get his bearings straight. Opening his eyes fully, the young man look to the side of him in a questioning manner. There before his eyes was his best friend, slightly shorter with tangled and rustled up cinnamon brown hair. His face was etched with a sense of peace, and his legs were tangled up with the other boy. Both of his well-tanned arms were wrapped around the awakened young man and the only way you could tell he was alive was the rising and falling of his chest due to his rhythmic breathing.   
  
The silver-haired boy stared in awe, for something as simple as sleeping could make a person look absolutely stunning. He broke his stare and looked down at his watch, pressing a small button on the side to make the light come on. The slick Timex watch displayed '12:20am' on the screen. He blinked rapidly, wondering when the hell they fell asleep. His eyes widened in realization. ~Where's Kairi?~  
  
Gently removing the younger boy's arms from around his waist, he slowly moved off the bed and walked across the room. He glanced once more at the sleeping figure, then exited the room, walking into the hall. The once lit up hall was now pitch black, causing the newly awakened boy quite a bit of trouble. Finally reaching the banister of the staircase, luckily with no injuries, he   
  
walked down them slowly, confusion apparent in his features. The light from the kitchen shined brightly and the sounds of deep-frying some food could be heard. Riku walked slowly towards the kitchen. He reached the end of the hall and watched silently from the corner. A short, petite woman held a black iron frying pan in her hand, shaking it occasionally. Her grayed cinnamon brown hair was placed neatly in a large bun, a large blue rose native to the island in the center, and small golden hoop earrings could be seen dangling from her small ears. She had on a simple sky blue floral patterned dress with matching shoes. The petite woman turned around and looked at Riku for a while. Her face lit up instantaneously, a large bright smile adorning her features. The smile, which looked almost identical to Sora's, brought back good memories. Riku smiled back. ~She is definitely the person Sora got his smile from.~  
  
"Riku, it's so good to have you back from Kingdom Hearts." she said excitedly as she hugged him fiercely.  
  
Riku stiffened momentarily and looked at her in a questioning manner. ~She knows?~  
  
Sora's mother laughed softly, the sound melodious to Riku's ears. "Come sit down, dear. I'll explain everything."  
  
She extended her hand in the direction of the table and smiled once more. Riku walked over to the table and sat down. She followed suit, then folded her hands together, peering at Riku with slightly dulled sapphire eyes. "It all began when I discovered my son missing. I had called him down for dinner earlier and I was starting to get impatient, so I went to him room, prepared to yell at him for taking so long. I searched frantically, but my panicked state didn't allow me to see the window open until it was too late."  
  
She paused as if imaging the whole scene once again. "I called the police while my husband ran outside to check with Kairi's parents. The police searched for you three for hours, but had to give up the search. We were devastated, but Tidus, Selphie and Wakka took it the hardest. None of them did anything for days, not even go to Play Island. They just sat in their homes, resembling voids of emptiness."  
  
Riku cast his piercing sea-green eyes downward. ~I never once thought of how everyone would feel if we left on the raft.~  
  
"A year went by and Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were starting to recover. But everyone still held you three in high esteem. Many were heartbroken and saddened by our 'loss'. One day, I visited Play Island and the 'secret cave', for I had made it a ritual ever since you all turned up missing. There I found Kairi, curled up in a ball, crying silently. Taking her back to the Main Isle, we nursed her back to her physical self, for she was thin and worn, but she was never the same. The happiness in her eyes was forgotten and replaced with dull, emotionless eyes. We would always find her on the beach looking to the sky, tears staining her cheeks as she whispered: 'Sora, you promised to come back. Please come back with Riku.'"  
  
"Two weeks went by and I visited the 'secret place' once more, only to find my son unconscious, bruised and battered. He was unconscious for a week. When he awakened, all of us - Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi's parents, my husband and I - expected him to explain everything, for Kairi wouldn't say a word about it. But the only thing he did was lock himself in the bathroom, speaking to no one and eating nothing. I tried constantly to figure out the problem, but he would avoid my husband and I every time we did. After a while, we stopped trying. Our innocent son was now exposed to hardships and painful trials that we had no knowledge of and in turn, it transformed our cheerful little boy into a pain-stricken young man, way before his time."  
  
Riku saddened at the thought of a depressed Sora. It just didn't seem possible that the bouncy, cheerful boy he grew up with wouldn't eat or speak to anyone. Riku sighed. ~I hope I never see that.~  
  
Riku looked at Sora's mother, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "The start of high school came two months later, along with Sora's birthday. He finally began to start talking again, but it still wasn't the same. Even to this day, the smiles that he gave were either half-hearted smiles or completely fake ones. If he was excited about something, he no longer spoke about it with that fiery passion. His appearance changed also. The bright color outfits he used to wear were long gone and were now replaced with black. Everyday, he looked as if he was mourning the death of someone important."  
  
"School began and Sora was obsessively focused on his academics, even on the weekend. He didn't rush to get his homework done to go to Play Island anymore. Instead, he finished his homework then did extra notes and studying just to past the time by. He didn't watch T.V, play videogames or play with his friends. When he did go out, he only sat on the balcony, staring off into space. Until his 15th birthday."  
  
Riku lifted his eyebrow upward. "His 15th birthday?"  
  
Sora's mother nodded her head. "We went to LaserQuest for his birthday and everyone was there, either trying to talk to him or playing laser tag. During the time of his arrival, Kairi had tried her best to do something that they used to do. It cracked his emotionless mask just a bit, but now quite. Well, anyway, when Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and I were in a game of laser tag, Selphie and Kairi were competing for a certain prize - you had to hit a certain amount of bull's eye throughout the maze, you see. When I went and aimed to shoot Sora, Kairi jumped in front of him and ended up taking the hit. She was disappointed, but she looked at Sora and smiled, then exited the maze. That was when I saw something flash in his eyes that I haven't seen for a very long time. Love."  
  
The hand sitting on Riku's lap clenched unconsciously as he listened to Sora's mother continued on with the story. "Sora and Kairi started dating two days after his birthday and my son was truly happy. At least for a while. The fire in his eyes started to die again, but he continued to stay with Kairi. I was concerned, so I asked him: 'Are you still in love with Kairi?' and he told me that his heart belonged to someone else."  
  
Riku froze. ~Could he...be in love with me?~  
  
Sora's mother smiled weakly. "He broke down in tears that day and told me everything. About you and the darkness, Kairi being a Princess of Heart, and himself being the Keyblade Master. It was so hard to believe; yet I knew my son would not joke around about something like this in his state. He told me of his emotions, the hardships and things he had to encounter on the journey to where you were. He told me about the betrayal he saw in your eyes every time you encountered each other." She paused, looking deeply into Riku's eyes. "I've always noticed the way my son looked at you, Riku, but I was never prepared to think that when you were locked in Kingdom Hearts, you kept part of my son's heart along with you."  
  
Riku couldn't keep back the audible gasp that escaped his lips. His acute sea-green eyes broadened as the last phrase uttered from Sora's mother's mouth teetered in his mind. ~He...loves me?~  
  
"He...loves me?" Riku murmured, deciding to voice his thoughts.   
  
Sora's mother laughed, grabbing Riku's hand and holding it tightly. "I suspected right away that he was in love with you. As much as I wanted grandchildren and a daughter-in-law, I couldn't help but be overjoyed when he told me that."  
  
Riku stared at Sora's mother, shock and confusion, yet genuine happiness glimmering in his eyes. Sora's mother tightened her grip on Riku's hand. "You're in love with my son, are you not?"  
  
A faint blush tinged Riku's pale cheeks as he found sudden interest in the table. "I am..."  
  
Sora's mother stood up from the table and walked over to Riku. She looked down upon him, her sapphire eyes now lit with a fiery passion of exhilaration and ecstasy. She brought him into a fierce embrace, then kissed him on the forehead. "Tell him," she whispered into his ear. "Show him how much you care."  
  
Taking her words in consideration, Riku pulled away, stood up from the table, then ran down the hall and up the stairs with newfound courage. Sora's mother smiled, then went back to cooking tomorrow's meal.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Cloud, make sure we have enough armory and equipment. Aerith, make sure we have enough medical supplies and Yuffie make sure we have food. Not enough for just you, but for the rest of us."  
  
"I don't eat that much, ya meanie!! I mean come on!! I'm the great--"  
  
"Yea, yea, we know. The Great Ninja Yuffie. Are you finished with your pointless squabble?"  
  
"Aerith!! Cloud and Leon are being mean to me!"  
  
"Shh, it's ok Yuffie. Guys..."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Three of the four young adults went their separate ways, getting ready to do the task assigned to them. The last one, a chocolate-haired man in leather pants and a tight white shirt, leaned against the wall crossing his arms and legs at the ankles, a stoic expression adorning his features. A jagged scar was encrypted diagonally between his grayish-blue eyes. "SQUALL! Where's the honey mustard?!"  
  
His eyebrow twitched in irritation as he walked over to the kitchen. "It's Leon," he said in a monotonous voice. "And the honey mustard is in the cabinet above the refrigerator."  
  
Yuffie, a petite young woman now in her mid-20s with short black hair and large onyx eyes, frowned at the older man. She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a nearby chair. "I knew that! I was testing you!"  
  
Leon rolled his eyes heavenward, then turned around and began to walk towards the door. "I'll going to the Accessory Shop," Leon stated, choosing to ignore Yuffie's comment. "I'll be back in awhile."  
  
"Whatever!" Yuffie said, yelling her new and improved of Leon's statement. This caused Leon to place his hands on his temples and move them in circular motion as he exited the small house. ~How am I going to stand being in the same gummi ship as that girl?~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The cold underground cave was eerily bright. The stalagmites and stalactites that littered the cave illuminated an opalescent glow from the crystal droplets of water. The bottom of the cave was a huge lake of murky water. "Guys!" a feminine voice yelled excitedly. "Come look at this."  
  
Three men and two women looked over in the direction of the woman. "What is it, Kikyo? You always have something your excited about and its not even all that great!" a blue-haired man named Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
The woman named Kikyo frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm serious. Now do you want to see it or not?"  
  
One of the women standing next to the men put on a bright smile. "Of course!"  
  
A man with vibrant gold hair and piercing violet eyes let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do you always fall for her tricks, Yuki? You know its fake. She does this all the time."  
  
Yuki smiled brightly. "I have a feeling this is real, Noriyuki."  
  
"Well, whatever. Let's just go." the final man Hiroshima said with irritation in his voice. The group of people headed over to Kikyo, who pointed farther into the cave. "That's where we are going."  
  
They nodded in confirmation as the six of them began to walk farther into the murky depths of the cave. As they went into the cave deeper, the cave began to get brighter and the sound of running water could be heard more and more. They walked down a winding path until finally they stopped, admiration glistening in their eyes. The cave had opened up a lot more, almost similar to a canopy in a rainforest. The cave walls were no longer dirty brown, but icy blue, the stalagmites and stalactites resembling dangerous icicles. A wide crystal blue river separated the cave, its waters rippling and churning with new agitation. The cave now looked like the inside of an aquamarine gemstone and all in all, it was a spectacular sight to the eyes of archeologists.  
  
"Well I'll be damned!" Mamoru said with surprised etched in his features. "Kikyo actually found something big!!"  
  
Kikyo smiled in triumph, walking on the right side of the underground paradise. "I told you it was something big. Does this mean I get to go on more archeological projects with you guys?"  
  
"Sorry dear, but you aren't going to live that long." a silky voice declared full of venom.  
  
The group of archeologists turned to face a black-haired woman with lavender eyes floating above. She had a skin-tight black dress that flared out at the bottom. A weird symbol that glowed sky blue was below her oriental style collar. Noriyuki stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Celica cackled loudly, causing the men and women before her to wince. "My, is that the way you want to treat the owner of this place?" she said in amusement. "You don't have very good manners. I like that."  
  
Noriyuki's eyes narrowed as he stared at the crazed woman before him. "The owner? I doubt you own a natural landscape like this."  
  
"Oh, but I do." she sneered, not liking her authority being disregarded. "Here's the proof."  
  
She stretched her arms out on each side. Two sky blue balls of energy appeared in both hands, hissing and twitching like the Heartless. She threw them at the walls on either side of the wide river. The balls came in contact with each wall at the same time, casting a blinding white light that caused the archeologists to hold their hands up above their eyes. The light disappeared as fast as it came. Noriyuki was the first to step forward and look, but instantly took a step back in shock at what he saw. Several bodies were encased in the walls with horrifying expressions on their face. The bodies were withered; their eyes open and staring straight in front of them. The face itself seemed frozen in a look of undeniable fear. The rest of the group could only gasp; the rest of their bodies seemed petrified with fright. Celica cackled once more, slowly rising higher. "Yes, show me your fear."  
  
Noriyuki snapped out of his shocked stupor and pulled a gun out from the inside of his jacket. "Tell what you did to this people or I'll kill you."  
  
Celica dissipated from sight and re-appeared right before Noriyuki. "Aren't you a fierce one," she whispered in a seductive tone. She grabbed his chin. "I think I'll keep you."  
  
A pool of darkness appeared below Noriyuki's feet, and formed into tentacles. They wrapped around his wrists and ankles, then slowly dragged him into the pool. "Argh, let me GO! HELP! GUYS PLEASE!!"  
  
The rest of the group could only stare in fright as they watched their friend get captured by this monster. He soon was complete submerged; the only thing left of his was his gun. Finally awakening from her shock, Kikyo ran over to the gun and touched the place where her husband was, tears of hatred and pain filling her eyes. She looked up with new determination and picked up the gun. "Bring him back!!"  
  
She closed her eyes and fired the gun. From that point, time seemed to go in slow motion. The group slowly turned their heads up to where Celica was floating. The bullet made its way through the air, heading directly in between Celica's eyes. Her hand lifted up, stopping the bullet in mid-air with only the flick of her wrist. The bullet was then encased in a sky blue aura and slowly changed directions to face Kikyo. Time went back to its normal pace and the bullet headed towards Kikyo with a lightning fast pace. It pierced through her heart cleanly and proceeded to head in the direction of everyone else. With their fright overpowering their rage, the group ran as fast as they could back through the cave. The bullet gave the impression of speeding up and penetrated their hearts as well. The innocent archeologists went down one by one, causing Celica to laugh in delight.  
  
"Why didn't you just steal their hearts?" an irritated voice echoed throughout the cave. Celica smirked evilly and raised the dead bodies with her finger. "I have other plans for them, my dear."  
  
"You need to be focusing on the three Keyblade Masters, Celica," the voice said, aggravated. "Time is running out!"  
  
"Hush now," she hissed. "I want to fight them all at full strength!"  
  
The eerie voice let out a sigh. "That will be your downfall."  
  
"Shut your mouth now! You are in contract with me and you will do as I say. Don't do anything that pertains to the Keyblade Masters. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"...Clear as water, Celica."  
  
She smiled and started to vanish slowly. "Good."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Riku reached Sora's room, took a deep breath, then opened the door. Sora was still asleep, a smile embellishing his features. He walked over to the bed and sat down quietly, making sure he didn't wake up Sora. Placing a hand on Sora's cheek, he stoked it idly while watching Sora sleep, something he could definitely get used to. Riku smiled to himself, rememebering the crazy ways Sora would wake him up. Shaving cream, feathers, plugging his nose and mouth, or just the good ole' fashion pounce. He used to get so mad when Sora did anything like that, but deep down he loved it so much. It was the one thing he missed back in Kingdom Hearts. His special wake-up call. Riku smirked and walked down the hall into the bathroom. He quickly opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out the shaving cream. Silently laughing to himself, Riku headed back into Sora's room, turning on the lights. He ran over to Sora's bed and pounced on his target, spraying shaving cream all over Sora's face. Sora awakened immediately, bringing his hands up to block the onslaught. Riku laughed heartily, still spraying shaving cream all over Sora.   
  
When Sora managed to clear his face momentarily, he glared angrily at Riku. "What the hell is wrong with you? Look at this mess!"  
  
Riku crossed his arms and smirked. "You didn't like my wake up call? I tried to make it as similar to yours as possible."  
  
Sora turned crimson at this statement, and laughed nervously. "I...did used to do this, didn't I?"  
  
The smirk from Riku's face was replaced with a sad smile as he walked over to Sora. "You did it everyday until Kingdom Hearts occurred."  
  
Sora winced unconsciously. "Yea..."  
  
Riku continued to advance in the direction of Sora, smiling weakly. Sora looked at Riku in confusion, which soon turned to panic as Riku came closer to him. "Umm, maybe we should clean this up."  
  
He readied himself to step over the bed, but was stopped when Riku reached out and grabbed his arm. Pulling him into an embrace, he buried himself in Sora's gravity defying hair. "I should be mad at you right now." he mumbled, his face still buried in Sora's hair.  
  
Sora's sapphire blue eyes widened in shock and felt himself getting angry. "And why is that?" he asked, straining to stay calm. Riku lifted his face from Sora's hair and looked him directly in the eyes. "Because you hurt yourself so much because of me."  
  
The shock on Sora's face increased while the anger he felt completely disappeared. Riku continued. "Not talking and eating, not playing...and they were all because of me. You should have know that I will be with you always, no matter where I am."  
  
He cupped Sora's chin with his hand and brought him closer to his face. "You don't deserve to be unhappy, Sora."  
  
Closing the distance, Riku captured Sora's lips with his own. Sora froze on contact, his mind going blurring and his breath quickening. ~Riku...~  
  
Despite Sora not responding, Riku deepened the kiss by tightening his arms around Sora's waist. His tongue trailed across Sora's bottom lip, hoping to gain access into Sora's chamber. To his surprise, the swollen lips parted and a tongue entered his own mouth. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, kissing him with newfound fervor. Riku kissed back with the same amount of intensity, enjoying every moment. The two parted from lack of air, just basking in each other's presence. "Riku..." Sora mumbled in Riku's shoulder. Riku looked at Sora, who soon lifted his head for the latter's shoulder and watched Riku. "You don't deserve to be unhappy either, Riku."  
  
Sora squeezed Riku tight. "I love you, Riku. I have cause you so much pain and now its my turn to erase that pain."  
  
Riku smirked. "You're not strong enough to hurt me," he said jokingly, "One day you will, but not now."  
  
Sora laughed and started poking Riku in the chest. "I can take you anytime, anywhere punk."  
  
Riku joined in the laughter and put Sora in a headlock. "Oh really? Then bring it on!"  
  
The two boys wrestled with each other, just like old times. Grabbing Sora by the back of his shirt, Riku spun him around quickly and pinned him beneath him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Sora's lips, a triumph smirk on his face. "I win."  
  
Sora only smirked back, and in a matter of seconds, Riku was pinned beneath Sora. As astonished as he was, Riku could only smiled. "You have grown in your combat techniques, young grasshopper."  
  
Sora laughed, but continued to play along. "Ay, master, you have taught me well."  
  
At the same time, both boys brought their hands together and bowed, earning a hearty laugh from the both of them. Sora rolled off of Riku and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Riku followed suit, but looked at Sora instead of the ceiling. "I love you, Sora," he said pulling Sora into his arms. "Now and forever."  
  
Sora looked at Riku, smiling brightly. "Promise me you'll never leave me," he said leaning over for a kiss.   
  
"I promise." And with that, Riku sealed the deal with a spellbinding kiss.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aww! Isn't that adorable? Now read and review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	5. Two Halves of A Whole 5

Author Notes: I've been thinking that maybe I should boost the rating up to R. I don't know, it may happen soon but I'm still thinking about it. Also, Yuna has her aeons in this story for you people who beat FFX. Anyways, more action/adventure!! On with the story!  
  
Special Thanks To: Heather Christi, Guesto-chan, schu-chan, sephirothwannab, and Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness. You guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!   
  
Rating: This chapter has some rated R-ish scenes in here.   
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter Five  
  
This time, Sora was the first awaken. Groggily, he shifted to his side and cracked an eye open. The sight made him instantly smile. Riku was curled up on his side holding Sora protectively around his waist. His lips parted slightly and his eye were closed peacefully. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. Sora propped up on his elbows, leaned over, and kissed Riku's forehead before trying to move up out of his spot. "Mm..don't go."  
  
Sora peered behind him to see Riku keeping a strong hold on him without opening his eyes. He yawned sleepily and buried his head in Sora's back. "Not yet."  
  
Sora let out a small chuckle and complied to Riku's wishes by settling back down into Riku's arms. Sighing contently, he opened his mouth to talk to Riku, but closed it when he heard a soft snore coming from behind him. ~He must really be exhausted... I'll let him sleep then.~  
  
Sora caught a glimpse of the time before burying his head into his soft pillow. ~It's 10:00...I'm sure my mom won't mind...~  
  
*BANG*  
  
"SORAAAAA!!!" *glomp*  
  
Jerking himself up, Sora glared into sparkling emerald eyes, which gazed at him with rare anger. "YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT RIKU WAS BACK!"  
  
"SHHH!!" he hissed loudly, putting a finger up to his lips. "You will wake him up."  
  
"It's ok, Sora," Riku said, slurring sleepily. He sat up in bed and wiped his eyes, then looked at Selphie through heavy-lidded eyes. "Hi, Selphie."  
  
Selphie backed off the bed and stared at Riku in amazement. "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!"   
  
Sora smiled as she said that, even though he knew it was an understatement. Despite being in Kingdom Hearts, Riku must have trained well because he has definitely toned up over the last four years. His rippling muscles could be seen through his clothes, but his body was not overly muscular. The tips of his silver hair came in contact with the end of his shoulder blades. His sea-green eyes were more piercing that usual, but still held deep sadness and pain and at the moment, sleepiness. His face had a chiseled look of a man, yet it never lost its smoothness. Yes, he was dazzling.  
  
She made her way to his side of the bed and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Are you ok? How have you been? Did you fight any terrible monsters? Cuz' if ya did, I've been practicing!"  
  
Riku laughed and returned the fierceness of the hug. "I missed you, Selphie." As extreme as that seemed, he really did miss the bundle of energy while trapped in Kingdom Hearts. Selphie had always been like a little sister to him. Despite the fact that he knew she could take care of herself, he protected her as much as he protected Sora. Believe me when I say that was a lot of times. "You've grown so beautifully."  
  
Selphie blushed at the comment. "Can this really be the real Riku? He's so polite and---wait a minute..."  
  
She looked down at Sora and Riku, who were still tangled in each other's arms. They followed her gaze and remembered their current position. Jumping with a yelp, Sora managed to scramble off the bed and land on the floor with ease. His face was bright crimson and he continuously avoided Selphie and Riku's surprised expressions. "Uhh, we were...urm.."  
  
Selphie held her hands up to her mouth, trying her best to suppress a laugh. Riku nodded while looking down into towards the sheets and keeping Sora out of his line of view. Sora blinked rapidly and put his hand on his hip. "And what is so funny?" he exclaimed.  
  
Selphie looked Sora in the eye, still trying to suppress her laugh. "Sora, you are so adorable and funny when you blush like that! "I swear if I hadn't fallen for Irv---"  
  
She gasped and shut her mouth quickly, blushing. Sora opened his mouth and pointed an accusing finger at Selphie. "You like Irvine Kinneas?! That weird guy with the long ponytail and the GUN?!"  
  
Selphie clasped her hands over to her face to cover herself and shifted her weight to her other leg. "Y-you must b-be m-mistaken!!"  
  
Sora ran over to Selphie, laughing loudly. "I can't believe it! That guy is dangerous! I mean come on, who carries a gun like that all the time?"  
  
Despite her embarrassment, Selphie giggled. "I think its cute."  
  
"Only you would think something as dangerous and deadly as that is cute, Selphie."  
  
The two erupted into laughter, holding each other for support. Riku watched silently, saddened at the fact that he missed so many things he was looking forward to. Laying back down, he snuggled against the pillow, the feeling of loneliness emerging deep from inside of him. ~I've missed so much...how am I going to fit back into the group? I'll probably end up back on Paopu Island. Alone.~  
  
The bed bounced up and down, causing Riku to glance to the side of him. To his surprise and relief, Selphie and Sora had curled up beside him, one on each side. Sora nestled into Riku's neck but not before kissing Riku lightly on the lips. Riku smiled and rested his head on Sora's, smiling to himself. Selphie saw all of this and was not surprised at all. She had known of Riku's love for Sora long ago and the drastic change in Sora when Riku was left was a definite sign that Riku held Sora's heart. Selphie wrapped her arms around Riku and buried her head into his back. "It's sooo good to have you back, Riku," she whispered in a child-like voice. "It hasn't been the same without you!"  
  
Riku looked at Selphie and smirked. "I thought you guys would want me gone since I kept whooping all of you."  
  
"I've gotten stronger! And so has Tidus and Wakka! We could easily take you! I bet you Yuna could whoop you all by herself, though."  
  
Riku raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Yuna?"  
  
Selphie raised her from her spot and looked down at Sora. "You didn't tell Riku who Yuna is?"  
  
"We'll we've been asleep. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Riku that much yesterday."  
  
"Anyway, Yuna is a girl, same age as Tidus, who came to the island two years ago. She's Tidus' girlfriend and Sora's best friend."  
  
"Best friend?" Riku questioned, jealous. ~Did she take my place?~  
  
"Yea, I mean they would always go off by themselves and do something me, Kairi, Wakka or Tidus never knew about. And they still do it too, like today when we went to the club and---"  
  
"Wait a minute. A club? When did we get a club?" Riku asked incredulously. It was so hard to believe that the children of Play Island were doing anything besides laying around or fighting.  
  
Selphie grabbed Riku and Sora by the arm and dragged them out of bed. "Come on, we have alot of explaining to do."  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Riku had just got through hearing events that happened over the last four years; people he knew dying, buildings being torn down or renovated, new popular hangouts, the whole nine yards. Selphie did most of the talking while Sora added in little tidbits of extra information. Riku listened in amazement. The mere fact that the island had updated its technology was shocking enough, but a club for teens? That was just bizarre.  
  
"We should be going to the Treehouse right now," Sora said to Selphie. "Everyone is probably wondering where we are."  
  
Selphie nodded and jumped up from the couch the trio were sitting on. "You might want to change clothes though." she said while pointing and giggling. Sora looked down to see that he was still in his clothes from yesterday and blushed slightly. "Yea..."  
  
He got off the couch and headed over to the staircase. "Riku, we have to get you some clothes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Walking to Sora, he glanced back and looked at Selphie. "We won't take long, ok?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
With that, Sora and Riku headed up to Sora's room. Sora opened the door and headed to his closet. "Ok, you always liked tank tops, baggy pants and yellow so...hmm...here!"  
  
Sora pulled out some baggy blue jeans and white tank top. "Wear that with..." He walked to the shoe portion of his closet and picked up some white Nikes. "These."  
  
"Wow, normal wear. I'm impressed, Sora. What happen to all the bright colors?" Riku questioned with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sora looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "Ha ha. I still have some but I like this better."  
  
Picking out an outfit for himself, Sora walked out of the closet and into the bathroom. "The bathroom is down the hall," he said shutting the door behind him. Riku frowned, and began to head towards the main bathroom when an idea struck him. ~Let's mess with Sora.~  
  
Grinning wickedly, Riku shifted the clothes to his left arm and walked to Sora's bathroom. He opened the door to reveal Sora only in a small towel and boy was he beautiful. Sora had really become well built, but still not losing his thin frame and baby smooth skin. His whole body was tanned, probably from track practice or just staying on the beach. Riku froze in place, obviously caught off guard by this spectacular sight. "RIKU! GET OUT!"  
  
Riku's shock quickly dissipated as he skimmed over the blushing boy. "Well, looks like someone is happy to see me."  
  
Sora quickly turned out of Riku's line of view, turning a deep magenta. ~Damn Riku! Making a fool out of me...well I'll show him...~  
  
Sora devised a mini plan and smiled to himself. Trying to hide his blush as much as possible, Sora turned around, giving Riku a sly seductive smile. He sauntered over to the stunned Riku, and began trailing his finger up and down his chest. "I'd be even happy to see ALL of you..."  
  
Riku stepped back, his plan vanishing with all thoughts of him knowing Sora well. ~..How? How can he be so...seductive? Where did he learn that?!~  
  
His eyes enlarged as realization hit him. ~He knows my game...guess I'll have to turn it up.~  
  
With lightning fast speed, Riku wrapped his left arm around Sora and pressed him against his body. He brought his mouth down to Sora's ear. "Not until I see all of you first..."  
  
His right hand trailed down Sora's body agonizingly slow until it reached the towel. He looked at Sora, almost laughing by the look on his face, but Riku kept his cool and smirked instead. "I guess it's ok since you aren't saying anything..."  
  
He gripped the towel and began to lower it...  
  
"GUYS! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T TAKE LONG!"  
  
Selphie burst in the door, an annoying expression chiseled in her features. "I MEAN...."  
  
She blinked rapidly, lifting her trembling finger to point at the two boys. "A-am I i-interrupting something?" she stuttered, keeping her stare on them. The two boys blushed and parted, Sora holding his towel incredibly tight and Riku looking down at the floor. "Selphie, its not what you think!" Sora exclaimed, getting redder at each word.  
  
Recovering momentarily, she put on a bright smile. "I know boys have their needs, Sora. It's ok."  
  
Riku sweatdropped. "Selphie, we were---"   
  
"Don't bother," Sora stated with defeat. "She's not going to believe us."  
  
Riku sighed and walked out of the bathroom, dragging Selphie behind him. "Wow, you guys were really going to commit, eh?" Selphie chirped while being dragged.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Yuna were all gathered in the Treehouse, watching the 20' TV that was placed in there. Wakka was sprawled out on a recliner chair while Tidus and Yuna were cuddled up on the sofa. Kairi sat in a bean bag chair. Engrossed in the climax of the soap, Tidus pried his eyes away for a split second to glance at his watch. "Where are Sora and Selphie?" he half-questioned, half whined.   
  
Yuna shifted her weight so that Tidus was in her line of view. "They'll be coming soon, Tidus. You have to be patient."  
  
Tidus dropped his head like he was scolded and continued watching the soap. "Oh, Johnny, I can't believe you slept with my sister's husband!"  
  
Wakka, Tidus, Kairi and Yuna's jaw dropped. "Her husband? That's nasty, ya!" Wakka jumped up, protesting.  
  
"I thought it was just her sister!" Yuna said in a small whisper.   
  
"Oh, Mary, I'm so sorry. I was there, he was there, the passion was there!!"  
  
"This is so funny!"  
  
Selphie walked in, clutching her stomach while laughing and pointing. "I knew it!"  
  
"The passion was there!!" Sora came in, mocking the actor's voice. Everyone laughed at his imitation of the actor, but were shocked that he even did that. Yuna smiled, knowing the exact reason why he was in such a good mood. The end credits of the soap came on, and a preview of the next episode followed. At that moment, Sora turned to face everyone excitedly. "I have a surprise for you guys," he said pointing to Wakka, Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"Boy, do I love surprises! What is it? Huh?" Tidus said almost as excited as Sora. Wakka raised his eye in confusion while Yuna cocked her head to the side to give the impression that she was confused. Sora walked back outside. "C'mon in!"  
  
Riku stepped through the door shocking Wakka and Tidus. Even Yuna was shocked slightly, being caught off guard at how attractive he was. "Yo, wassup man!" Wakka said, jumping out of his recliner and hugging Riku. Riku chuckled and hugged him back. He then looked over Wakka's shoulders at Tidus. "Tidus."  
  
Tidus snapped out of his stupor and walked over to Riku, almost on the verge of crying. Riku laughed at this and ruffled his hair. "You were always the crybaby."  
  
His sadness was immediately replaced with mock anger as he glared at Riku. He hugged Riku anyway and laughed. "I missed you, Kuri."  
  
Riku frowned at his nickname and put Tidus in a headlock for bringing it back up. "You know how much I despise that name, Sudit!" he hissed. Tidus held his throat as if he was choking while coughing and wheezing. The sight caused everyone to laugh and reminisce at the good times back four years ago. "Well, isn't this interesting?"  
  
Riku looked up to see a brown-haired woman with one cerulean eye and one emerald eye watching him in amusement. His eyes narrowed unconsciously as he straightened up and loosed his hold on Tidus. "You must be Yuna," he said more icily than he wanted.   
  
Yuna only laughed at his icy tone and narrowed eyes full of suspicion. "And you must be Riku. Sora has told me so much about you," she said looking at Sora and winking.  
  
Sora blushed at the comment, holding his right arm up behind his head. Yuna laughed softly and diverted her attention back to Riku. "I've only seen him the happiest when he was with you."  
  
Riku smiled weakly, but continued to stare down Yuna. "Funny, I heard so little about you."  
  
"Only because Sora knows the most about me, but believe me that's not that much," she stated, counteracting the insult.  
  
Riku's eyes narrowed even more. "How did you know that Sora wasn't the one who told me about you?"  
  
Yuna only answered his question with a smile, causing Riku to get even angrier. Feeling the tension in the air, Sora walked in between his boyfriend and his best friend, laughing nervously. "Well, ok!" he said clasping his hands together. "I'm starved, so let's go get something to eat!"  
  
Kairi stood up. "That's a great idea! I'm hungry too and I got the yacht so let's go to City Isle. Are you hungry, Riku?"  
  
Riku broke his stare from Yuna and looked at Kairi, putting his hand on his stomach. "I haven't had good food in a really long time. I'm deprived of fast foods!"  
  
Everyone laughed at his proclamation and headed out the door. Sora grabbed Riku's hand as the last person walked out. "That stunt you pulled at my house is going to cost you," Sora whispered, kissing Riku on the cheek.   
  
Riku enfolded Sora in his arms and looked at him in mock terror. "You aren't going to spank me, are you? I'm sorry I played that trick on you! Hey wait a minute..." He brought his finger up to his chin in thought, then smirked, giving Sora a seductive smile. "That won't be that bad..."  
  
Sora gasped, turning a bright red and smacked Riku on the arm. "I swear you and your hormones."  
  
Riku smirked and poked Sora in the chest. "You know you like it."  
  
Sora swiveled around and stomped out the door, pouting. Riku followed him, laughing. Sora turned back around, still red in the face. "That's not the point!"  
  
"HEY! YOU GUYS COME HERE!"  
  
Sora and Riku nodded to each other at the sound of the panicked yell, then ran around the Treehouse to the ladder. Sliding down the ladder, they ran to the beach, spotting everyone gathered near a ship. Sora stopped abruptly, gasping at the sight. ~That's Cid's gummi ship!~  
  
"DAMN SORA! YOU'RE HOT!"  
  
Yuffie bounced over and jumped on Sora, who went tumbling down the small incline to the beach. Wiping the sand out of his eyes, Sora smiled brightly and hugged Yuffie tight. "Yuffie! I can't believe it. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is she the only one here?"  
  
Sora looked up from his spot on the ground to see Cloud with his arm raised out to help him up. Sora took the arm eagerly and brought Cloud into a hug. "Wow, are you all here? Where's Aerith and Leon?"  
  
"I'm here, Sora. My, have you grown."  
  
"Aerith." he said while pulling her into a hug. "It has been so long since I have seen you all. Leon is...?"  
  
"He's still sleepin', that lazy ass." Yuffie said crossing her arms. "He should've woke up!!"  
  
"And I did." a monotonous voice came from the gummi ship. Leon walked out sleepily, smoothing out his wrinkled shirt. "Sora."  
  
"Leon." Sora replied with a smile. As much as he wanted to hug the older man, he seriously doubted that he would be allowed.  
  
Leon scanned the surroundings until his eyes fell on Selphie. His usual stoic expression dissolved and was replaced with so many emotions, causing everyone to wonder what the problem was. Selphie looked around her, not suspecting that she was the cause of his surprise. "Oh my goodness, Selphie!" Leon ran over and embraced her tight; unshed tears occupying his stormy grayish blue eyes. Selphie eeped in fear and struggled to get out. "Let me go! I don't know you!"  
  
Leon let her go, peering into her eyes with enormous hurt. "Selphie, it's me. It's me, Squall. Remember we went to Balamb Garden and fought Ultimecia with Rinoa, Zell, Quistis and Irvine!"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" she whispered, hiding behind Wakka. "And how do you know Irvine?!"  
  
"Wow, Squall, you look so old! What happened?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Irvine Kinneas walking over with his gun in his hand, smirking. Kairi leaned over to Yuna. "Where did he come from?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Yuna whispered back. ~Where DID he come from?~  
  
Squall's eyes flooded with relief and he walked over to Irvine. "You...remember me?"  
  
"Well, yea," Irvine said slowly, not knowing why he wouldn't remember. Squall turned to Selphie. "She doesn't remember me."  
  
Yuna stepped forward. "There is a reason for that."  
  
Everyone turned to Yuna. "You survived the Heartless attack on your world, didn't you Squall?"   
  
"...Yes, I did."  
  
"And you were the only one who did. Therefore, everyone else was reborn on a different world and won't remember their past lives until the age of eighteen."  
  
"Now that you mention it, everything came back to me on my eighteenth birthday." Irvine said, recalling the events that happened.  
  
"Does that apply for everyone?" Tidus spoke up for the first time.  
  
Yuna looked at him, smiling. "Yes."  
  
His eyes widened in realization. "Then, you and me back in Spira wasn't a dream?"  
  
Yuna smiled sadly and looked away. "No it wasn't. I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was best."  
  
"Really? So we did beat Sin, ya?" Wakka perked up. Yuna nodded her head slightly.   
  
Sora looked at all of them in confusion. ~They're from different worlds in their past lives?!~  
  
"This is nice information, but what are you guys doing here?" Riku said impatiently, a hint of fear in his voice. Leon glared at him. "The Heartless are back and we have a new mission to fulfill."  
  
Sora sighed loudly and plopped down on the sand. "Why now?" he mumbled grumpily. "Just when my life was piecing back together..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Riku came back yesterday," Kairi explained.  
  
Riku sat next to Sora, fear and anger molded into one in his eyes. Sora looked at him questioningly. "Riku, what's wrong?"  
  
He stared blankly ahead. "It's Celica. She's the cause of the Heartless."  
  
Leon, Aerith, Cloud and Yuffie gasped and ran over to Riku. Leon grabbed Riku by the shoulders, shaking him. "Who told you this?! Who?"  
  
Riku shrugged Leon off of him. "I met her! She attacked me and Mickey when we were in another world."  
  
Yuffie grabbed her hair and closed her eyes in pain. "Why her? Why?"  
  
Aerith held Yuffie tight, stroking her back. "Shh, we can face her."  
  
"We already had to kill Ansem!" Yuffie screamed, pulling out of Aerith's embrace. "He was such a good man before the experiments occurred."  
  
Sora jumped up. "Who is Celica? What does she mean to you guys? And Riku, why did she attack you?"  
  
The group of people continued to talk amongst themselves while Riku stared blankly ahead. Getting angrier, Sora started tapping his foot on the sand, clenching his fist. "HEY! I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sora, surprised at his outburst. "Geez, Sora," Yuffie scoffed. "All you had to do was ask nicely."  
  
Sora sweatdropped. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted. "We'll discuss this in the gummi ship." Leon commanded. "Right now, we need to decide who goes."   
  
"Aren't we all going?" Irvine piped up. Everyone glared at him and he backed down, grinning sheepishly. Sora walked over to the gummi ship and scanned the group of people before him. ~Let me see, everyone has a weapon and we need as much help as possible...~  
  
"All of us can go." Sora stated, causing Leon to whirl around and face him.   
  
"We can't take them all. We don't have enough to support everyone."   
  
"First, we have two white mages here that could serve as extra medical help. Yes, that could take up magic replenishing items but mostly everyone here is a warrior, so that won't be that much of a problem. Second, this gummi-ship is the largest of Cid's so it should fit everyone perfectly and third, we could easily divide everyone into three groups of four so that every world we go to, they would serve a certain propose."  
  
Leon's jaw dropped as Sora finished his speech. ~How did the runt with the Keyblade come up with that?~  
  
Kairi, Yuffie, Selphie cheered, while Cloud, Irvine and Aerith nodded their approval. Tidus thrust his fist in the air and Wakka gave Sora the thumbs up sign. Yuna and Riku smiled. "Well," Leon said coming out of his shock. "Then it's decided. You guys should start packing."  
  
The small group of young adults from the island began to head towards Kairi's yacht while Sora lagged behind. He walked up to Leon. "Thank you so much for allowing this, Leon."   
  
Leon grunted in response and walked back to the gummi ship. "You're the Keyblade Master. We follow your orders."  
  
"Yea about that, I'm not the only Keyblade Master. Actually there's three."  
  
Leon turned around, his stoic expression gone once again and replaced with one of confusion. "What do you mean three?"  
  
"Kairi, Riku and I can wield Keyblades and there is something weird about the Keyblades." Sora summoned the Keyblade to prove his point. "Mine is the sun, Riku's the moon and Kairi's the stars. We still haven't figured out the significance of it yet."  
  
"And you never will." a smooth silky voice said from above.  
  
The five companions looked to the sky to see Celica descend down towards them. She stopped inches from Sora and studied him hard, promptly ignoring the others. "You have grown more handsome than I suspected, Keyblade Master."  
  
Sora frowned and backed up, summoning his Keyblade and crouching into a fighting stance. "You're Celica, aren't you?"  
  
Celica smirked. "So my dear Riku has told you about me?"  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed, rage building up inside of him. ~My...dear...Riku?!~  
  
"What is this? The innocent naive little boy is filling up with such seething rage already? We just met!"  
  
"Shut it, Celica and tell me what you're after." Leon commanded, bringing out his gunblade.  
  
Celica turned to the rest of the group and waved her hand nonchalantly, causing them to stop moving. "I don't want to talk to those fools," she hissed. Turning to Sora, a wicked smile formed on her face. "My dear, you really aren't going to be with Riku, are you?"  
  
"What does my relationship with Riku have anything to do with you?" he spat out venomously.  
  
"Anything that pertains to my Riku is my business."  
  
"When did I ever become yours?" Riku said walking over to Sora. He summoned his Keyblade and crouched into fighting position. "I'm Sora's property only."  
  
Sora blushed at that statement, grateful that everyone was frozen at the moment. Celica watched the two boys, shaking with anger. ~Breaking these two apart are going to be such a pain in the ass.~  
  
She controlled herself and stared coolly at them. "No matter, we'll just have to take the long route."  
  
Flicking her wrist, she vanished and Heartless appeared in her spot. Dropping to the ground, the Heartless surrounded the entire group. (Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie are now unfrozen because of Celica's disappearance.) The Heartless twitched and swayed while keeping their eerie yellow eyes on their prey. With their claws outstretched, they pounced. Aerith quickly cast a Mighty Wind spell, causing everyone to be protected from magic and physical attacks. Cloud immediately began his Sonic Blade attack while Leon began slashing/shooting down the despicable creatures. Sora and Riku ran in opposite directions, slashing Heartless as they went by. A Heartless jumped on Riku, but was instantly flung off and destroyed by his Keyblade. Riku used the momentum of the swinging Keyblade to turn around and obliterated the Heartless behind him. Back flipping near the battle site, Riku landed gracefully, then glided at a lightning fast pace back in, slicing and dicing at the Heartless. His Keyblade hummed with eagerness every time it came in contact with a Heartless. Riku smirked as a large purplish-black mist now saturated the area where he stood. ~This is payback.~  
  
Sora dodged the claws of an oncoming Heartless and quickly counterattacked, causing the Heartless to burst into that familiar mist. Quickly calculating how many Heartless were around him, he administered Strike Raid, moving in a slow circle every time he caught his Keyblade. Only a few Heartless actually dodged, making Sora's job just a tad bit longer. He finished them off by running to them, flipping over them and slashing them diagonally in the back. The Heartless ruptured. Sora stayed in fighting stance until he was sure there wasn't anymore. Straightening up, he walked over to Riku and the others. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
The group of comrades nodded and began walking into the ship. Sora began to follow them, but saw Riku gazing out into the ocean and walked over to him instead. "Hey, what's the matter?" he said, wrapping one arm loosely around Riku's waist. Riku only looked at him and gave him a weak smile before turning his gaze back to the ocean. "I just got back home, and now I'm leaving again."  
  
Sora sensed the sadness and pain in voice. Tightening his hold on Riku's waist, Sora sat down on the beach, bringing Riku with him. He took off his shoes and reached to take off Riku's, earning his a curious stare from Riku. Taking off Riku's socks and shoes, Sora covered his feet and Riku's feet with sand. He leaned against Riku, staring out into ocean as well. Riku let out an amused chuckle. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Sora looked at Riku slyly. "To help you relax while we enjoy these last moments on this island." he said, leaning his head on Riku's shoulder.  
  
"Sora and Riku, everyone is gathered in the ship, waiting to discuss the plans on what to do." Yuna said approaching them slowly.   
  
Sora didn't even move as he gave his response. "We'll be there in a moment."  
  
Yuna smiled and began to walk away. Riku kissed Sora on the forehead and buried his face in his hair. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you, Riku."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There's not too much to say except REVIEW!   
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	6. Two Halves of A Whole 6

Author Notes: This chapter is slightly shorter than usual so chapter 7 will be longer to make up for it! I am flattered by your review, Sora otaku! I'll talk to you since you want to. I love making new friends anyway. Onward ho!  
  
Special Thanks To: Heather Christi, Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness, Sora otaku, and Destiny A. Rosewind. I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!   
  
Rating: This chapter has some rated R-ish scenes in here.   
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~Ugh...I'm so bored...~  
  
Riku propped up his arm to support his head. Yawning loudly, he made a futile attempt to cover it with his hand. Everyone who sat around the large maple table looked at him, some with silent agreement at how boring this meeting was and others with a scolding look on their face. Riku blinked sleepily and looked towards Sora, who was currently engrossed in the speech of Leon. His large sapphire eyes were filled with newfound knowledge, giving them an adorable twinkle. With his face twisted into a thinking expression, Sora continued to ask questions about Leon's newest discoveries and plans. Riku watched Sora with shock, wondering to himself how Sora became so sophisticated. His questions were highly developed and mature, hitting all the significant weak points and clarifying deep issues. It was simply fascinating to see such a naive, carefree boy grow up to be a mature young man. "...agree, Riku?"  
  
Riku awakened from his trance and looked at Sora apologetically. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"  
  
"I asked if it would be a good idea to revisit some of the worlds and check to see if they are ok." Sora said.  
  
"Definitely. Some changes could have occurred in the last four years."  
  
Sora smiled brightly, grateful for having the support of Riku. Leon sighed heavily, then turned to everyone else who was seated at the table. "Does everyone agree?"  
  
Everyone nodded; Tidus and Wakka high-fived while Selphie and Yuffie bounced in their chairs, eager to travel to different worlds. Yuna and Aerith turned to each other and discussed future events at the same time as Cloud and Irvine remained emotionless, excitement peeking out of their eyes slightly. Kairi stood up from her spot and walked over to Riku and Sora. She crouched near their seats, looking at them sternly. "We have to discuss the Keyblades." she whispered to them.  
  
Sora straightened up, remembering about the changes in the Keyblade. "We'll discuss it now," he said to Kairi. "Leon!"  
  
Leon turned from his spot near Cloud, his eyebrow rising in a questioning. Sora asked Riku and Kairi to summon their Keyblades, then summoned his own. Placing all three on the table, he looked at Leon. "We still have to figure this out."  
  
The group of companions rose from their seats, looking at the Keyblades in all. All three of them hummed loudly, glowing their respectable colors and vibrating softly. Leon reached out to touch Sora's, but snapped his hand back as soon as his flesh came in contact with its exterior. His face twisted in that of pain and he muttered obscenities while rubbing his finger. "Did you put some kind of spell on it? I can't touch it without getting burned."  
  
Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion, then reached and picked up the Keyblade, slashing it diagonally twice to test it out. "There's no spell on it. Maybe it does that automatically as a safety mechanism."  
  
Cloud reached out and touched Riku's, snapping it back almost as fast as Leon. "Riku, yours is extremely cold."  
  
Riku picked his up and ran his hand up and down its smooth surface. "It's not cold at all."  
  
Cloud and Leon looked at Kairi's, almost afraid to know what would happen if they touched it. Nodding simultaneously as if in silent agreement, both young men reached out and touched Kairi's Keyblade. Both of them jolted, electricity wrapping around their arms and covering their entire body. Kairi snatched her Keyblade away, amused and frightened at the same time. "What is the meaning of this?" she inquired, trying not to laugh at the smoking Leon and Cloud.   
  
"It's a symbol."  
  
Everyone turned to the end of the table where Yuna stood. "It represents its true dedication to the Keyblade Master. In other words, it is a way of showing who the Keyblade actually belongs to."  
  
Sora and the others nodded in agreement while Riku narrowed his eyes in suspicion and jealously. ~Smart-ass. Anyone could have figured that out.~  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that!" Sora and Selphie said in unison. Riku sweatdropped. ~Except those two.~  
  
"I think this follows the old legend that was popular on my world..." Yuna continued.  
  
"Which was? You did fail to mention that." Riku spat out more harshly than he intended. Everyone looked at his in disbelief. Yuna only smiled and looked at Sora, who was staring at Riku with hurt mixed with a tinge of anger. "Well, the legend is about two guardians and a goddess. Guardian of the Sun, Kin," she stated looking at Sora, "Guardian of the Moon, Kano, and Goddess of the Stars, Hoshiko. Together they guarded the most sacred spots in the universe and controlled the elements. The two guardians and the goddess were essential to the balance of life."  
  
The group of peers was now seated, listening intently to the ancient legend. Riku scoffed and folded his arms, looking out of the window, but listening also. Yuna continued. "Then, two powerful foes emerged and threatened the balance, therefore causing the two guardians and the goddess to fight them. The battle lasted for thousands of years and the forces of good and evil were worn down immensely. But for the sake of the universe, the trio summoned their last power and sealed away the two foes in two different places. It is said that the trio has help from an anonymous person, but that may or may not be true."  
  
Muttered phrases of amazement and doubt filled the room. But Riku and Sora, who both were immersed in their thoughts couldn't hear the broken bits and pieces of conversation. ~Two guardians and a goddess? That sounds more like a fairytale than a legend.~ Riku thought with skepticism. ~Then again, so does Kingdom Hearts...~  
  
~Could the two guardians and the goddess be Riku, Kairi and I? I mean, it could be any two boys, one girl combo. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie... Leon, Cloud and Aerith... I wonder...~  
  
"No need to make such a fuss," Yuna said, snapping the two boys out of their thoughts. "It is just a legend, which mean it may or may not be true."  
  
"Exactly." Riku said, agreeing with Yuna for the first time. "We should base our mission on something as vague as that."  
  
Sora bit his lip and felt the anger rise up in him as he watched Riku glare at Yuna. ~Why is Riku so bitchy towards Yuna. I mean, goodness, this has gone too far.~  
  
Sora stood up abruptly and grabbed Riku by the arm, pulling him down the hall. Riku followed him reluctantly, perplexed at why Sora wanted to talk to him so suddenly. Dragging into the farthest room from the meeting area, Sora pointed in the direction of the bed as a signal to sit. Riku opened his mouth to joke about the gesture, but immediately closed it from the glare he was getting from Sora. Sitting down, Riku bowed his head like a child being scolded. Sora almost smiled at the sight, but refrained from doing so. "What is your problem?"  
  
Riku leaned back on the bed, placing his arms above his head. "Nothing. Why?" he said nonchalantly.   
  
"Well, there is obviously a problem since you were so rude to Yuna back there."  
  
Jealously coursed through Riku's veins at the sound of her name. "It's nothing." he replied coldly.  
  
Sora's eyes widened at the tone of Riku's voice. ~Why does he hate her so much?~  
  
Silence filled the air. Sora decided to break it. "Why are you so discourteous towards her, Riku, and I want a straight answer."  
  
Riku rose from the bed and looked Sora directly in the eye. "I don't trust her."  
  
Leaving it at that, Riku walked towards the door. Sora beat him to it first and blocked the door. Riku sighed in annoyance. I gave you a straight answer. What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to be nice to her! Riku, she's my best----"  
  
"YES, I KNOW! SHE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND; THE ONE WHO CHEERED YOU UP, THE ONE WHO PROTECTED YOU WHEN I COULDN'T. I UNDERSTAND THAT!!" Riku yelled angrily. He ran his fingers through his silver hair, growling in frustration. Pushing Sora aside, he opened the door and slammed it, leaving a stunned Sora behind.  
  
This was going to be one long trip.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yuna walked along the corridors of the gummi ship in awe. She was on the third level, exploring all the nooks and crannies of the ship until she had finally discovered the pull down staircase that lead to her current location. Peeking into the rooms and taking it its simple beauty, Yuna discovered a small closet-like room, and went inside. A narrow staircase was before her, urging her to climb them. Giving into her temptation, she walked up the stairs to uncover that it was a small stargazing room; a large clear dome was above her, showing the bright stars that peek through the mask of darkness. Her gaze followed downward slowly as she heard a scoff come from an obvious angry person. Riku.   
  
"Great. Just what I need..." he muttered sarcastically. He buried his head into his hands, murmuring profanities to himself. Yuna walked over and sat next to Riku, despite the glare he threw at her. She looked to the heavens, sighing contently. "The stars are glimmering more than usual tonight."  
  
Riku's piercing sea-green eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. "Your point...?"  
  
Yuna looked down to him and smiled. "Fine, I get straight to the point. I love Sora and I don't want to see him upset or angry."  
  
Riku leaned back in surprise at her blatant honesty. She continued. "He is my little brother, for I was an only child and had to fend for myself. Sora was an only child also left to fend for himself, but in a sense, he wasn't. He had you."  
  
Riku gazed downward, sudden sadness seeping into his angry demeanor. "You protected him, loved him, and took care of him. Until you were separated. And Sora was alone once more to fend for himself, but he couldn't. When I came to Destiny Islands and befriended Sora, I realized how alone he really was without you. So I sought out to fill this hole in this heart and take over the role of the protector; his big sister."  
  
Yuna sighed deeply and looked back up heavenwards. "I really thought I could do it; I thought I could restore Sora to be the same little boy I saw in the home videos, but when I saw the videos that included you, I knew that Sora's heart could not be full again until you were back." Yuna looked at Riku once more and pulled him into an embrace. "Sora didn't have to tell me about Kingdom Hearts since I already knew about the perilous journey you and him would have to encounter. Who I really am can not be revealed now, but rest-assured that I am one of the people you can trust the most."   
  
Riku wriggled out of her embrace and stood up, giving her an accusing glare. "Enemies like Ansem say shit like that!"  
  
Yuna was shocked momentarily, but stood up and walked towards Riku, causing him to back up. "Have you forgotten that I have been through that once before?! I am not getting tricked again!!"  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"STOP!" Riku clutched his head as if he were in pain and knelt down to the floor. "I won't fall for that, dammit, I WON'T!"  
  
Not faltering once, Yuna continued to walk towards Riku and eventually came to his side. She knelt beside him as well and hugged him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "No..." he demanded weakly. He cursed himself for showing weakness.   
  
Yuna held her ground, wiping away the silent tears that slowly made their way down Riku's cheeks. "I know how much you mean to Sora and how much he means to you," she whispered into his ear. "And for anyone to destroy such a bond is callous and cruel. I love you as much as I love Sora and the only thing I want for you both is to be happy."  
  
Riku lifted his head, sniffing slightly. "How can you love me when you just met me?"  
  
Yuna only smiled once again and leaned her head on his shoulder. Riku tensed at the gesture, but immediately relaxed and accepted it. Looking up, Riku contemplated about the mysterious woman, holding and caring for him like a mother. ~I really misjudged her. I should apologize to her and Sora...~  
  
"Yuna, I'm sorry for being such an ass," he said, never parting his gaze from the sky. "To come back home and feel replaced really distorted my logical reasoning. I never once thought of your feelings or Sora's. For that, I am sorry."  
  
Yuna's embrace tightened as a form as acceptance of the apology, causing Riku to sigh in relief. Suddenly, she rose from her spot on the floor, dragging Riku with her. Pushing Riku hard, Yuna giggled softly. "Tell that to Sora, not me!" she said, winking.  
  
Riku regained his balance and looked to Yuna, startled yet grateful for the encouragement. He gave her a genuine smile in response to her statement and headed down the narrow staircase, leaving Yuna with the stars and her thoughts.  
  
(Fast Forward! )  
  
Reaching the room where he stomped off from, Riku took a deep breath and opened the door. His heart cracked instantly at the sight of the trembling outline that lay in the middle of the bed. A tangled mess of cinnamon brown hair was the only thing visible, for the rest of the body was covered with a snow-white blanket. Muffled sniffling could be heard coming from the blanket. Riku tiptoed across to the bed. He reached the side and sat down, causing the body to freeze up. Riku lifted the covers, revealing Sora still in his clothes. Sora turned to face Riku, his eyes puffy and red and his face stained with dried tears. Sora turned in the other direction. Lying down on the bed, Riku scooted over to Sora and wrapped his arms around his waist, leeching heat off of the younger boy. He buried his head in Sora's neck, which sent chills down Sora's spine. "I'm so sorry..." Riku apologized repeatedly. "I was really self-centered. Please forgive me..."  
  
Sora still said nothing even though he was smiling happily. The silence only made Riku's embrace tighter. "Please Sora...talk to me..."  
  
Facing Riku, Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, kissing him with a large amount of need and want. Riku kissed back, equaling his need with Sora's. Their hands traveled up and down each other's bodies fervently, their need for each other increasing with each sweet caress and kiss. Sora broke the kiss, realizing the need for air before it was too late. He looked at Riku through heavy-lidded eyes, inebriated on Riku's kisses and touches. He blushed deeply as he felt Riku's hardening arousal brush against his own. Riku moved back reluctantly. "I better go before I give in to the urge to have my way with you."  
  
Sora's blush got deeper at this statement, causing Riku to laugh softly. "You better get some sleep. This trip is a long one."  
  
Getting out of bed, Riku headed to the door, but a hand grabbing his hand stopped him. "You don't have to go to the other room, you know," Sora said, half stating, half pleaded.  
  
A silver eyebrow rose at this statement. "Oh really?"  
  
Pulling Riku towards him, Sora smirked. "Yes."  
  
"Well, I guess I could stay," Riku said, climbing back into the large bed and snuggling up to Sora.   
  
Sora sighed contently and buried his head into Riku's chest. "Yea..."  
  
With that, the couple dozed off to sleep, their problems and worries vanishing.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Noriyuki! Tohma! Come here now!"  
  
Upon hearing their names, the two men seated in tall hard-backed chairs rose and headed to the crystal double doors. Opening one each, Noriyuki and Tohma turned to the right and walked down the halls side by side, their black cloaks billowing from a mysterious wind. Reaching the end of the long crystal hall, they entered the room. Celica continued to gaze into a seemingly foggy mirror, not once noting their presence. "I have an assignment for you both."  
  
Noriyuki scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall of ice. The cowl of the cloak covered his fierce violet eyes and golden hair, giving him an overall enticing look. "What now?"  
  
In a flash of blue, an inhumanly cold hand was wrapped around the neck of Noriyuki, blowing the cowl off of his head. His piercing violet eyes gazed emotionless into the lavender eyes of his capturer, her lavender eyes flashing dangerous. "I suggest you watch your tongue," Celica hissed, "Before I ripped it out of your silly head this instant. Understand?"  
  
Noriyuki only looked to the side, causing Celica to smirk with satisfaction. "Good."  
  
She floated away from him and faced the other man. "Tohma?"  
  
The man nodded slightly, showing his understanding. His fiery red hair cascaded down his back and set in a very loose ponytail by a lock of hair. Two more locks, only coming down to his shoulders, were placed in front slightly covering his clear jade eyes. They twinkled mischievously with an innocent evil.   
  
"Alright, what I want you to do is find the three Keyblade Masters. Kill the girl, but the two males; I want the males back. I will tell you the rest of the assignment when you have accomplished that."  
  
Both men bowed and turned around to leave, only to be stopped by her arm guarding the door. "Find them at all costs."  
  
Noriyuki and Tohma said nothing and proceeded to walk out of the chilling room. Walking back to their headquarters, Tohma looked at Noriyuki, smirking. "You know being defiant will only get you killed." he said, his rich deep voice filled with amusement and slight worry.  
  
With his features etched with hatred and revenge, Noriyuki looked back at him. "I'm not dieing until I get revenge for her killing my wife!" he hissed, making a sharp left into their chambers. "I'll slice her throat and watch her suffer for putting me in this hellhole!"  
  
"Everyone knows you can easily slice her throat," Tohma said with recognizable sarcasm. This earned him a glare from Noriyuki, who ran his head through his brilliant gold hair tiredly. With a sigh, he plopped down on the plush couch and pulled the cowl over his head. Tohma watched him, highly amused at the many stages of emotions Noriyuki can go through at a time. One minute, he's planning the death of Celica with immense hatred and the next minute, he's trying to make the best out of his harsh situation with unusual optimism. He is really unpredictable; in a good way and a bad way. It was one of the things that makes being in this ice castle humorous.   
  
Tohma sat in the reclining chair position next to the couch and observed his surroundings. The walls were crystal as were the floors. All the furniture in the room matched the color of the walls and floor; they were icy blue and made of an exotic fabric that only Celica owned. A large couch in the shape of a crescent moon was placed against the back wall. A reclining chair was to the right of the couch and a few tall hard-backed chairs were placed to the left. A chandelier with layers of icicles hung in the center of the room and plush carpet covered the icy floors. Tall reading lamps were scattered throughout the room. Despite the iciness of the room, it was very accommodating. A icy door to the right of the large chamber served as the entrance to a staircase that eventually split into two, leading to the bedrooms of Noriyuki and Tohma. The left staircase went up and leads straight into Tohma's room. A large king-sized bed was placed directly in the center and a nightstand was to the right of it with a small lamp on top of it. To the left of the bed, a huge ice blue armoire rested against the wall. In the corner directly left from the door, a reclining chair and floor lamp was deposited there. The floor was covered with luxurious icy blue carpet. The right staircase winds up and around a circular corner, leading into Noriyuki's room. The layout of his room resembled Tohma's; the only difference being in the position of the furniture.   
  
Noriyuki stood up suddenly and walked to his room. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Tohma grunted in response and reclined back in the chair. "When do you want to leave to find those Keyblade Masters?" he asked as Noriyuki reached the staircase.  
  
"Let's leave tomorrow morning." he stated in an authoritative voice. "Get some sleep. We're probably not allowed to come back here until the job is finished."  
  
"Fine." Resting on his arms, Tohma sat in silence. ~This is going to be a long mission.~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	7. Two Halves of A Whole 7

Author Notes: I'm getting more reviewers! And its making be happier! Me happy=more updates! Read and Review people. If I'm slow with updating at anytime, don't hesitate to send me an angry email! That usually wakes me up!  
  
Special Thanks To: Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness, Sora otaku, Heather Christi, Hikari_Tenshi4, StuckDreaming, and marina!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!   
  
Rating: This chapter has some rated R-ish scenes in here.   
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
.......... Means a place  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Celica's Chamber  
  
Searching through numerous books left behind by Ansem, Celica skimmed them quickly, then dropped them in an open area next to her. She let out a string of curses while getting up and heading in the direction of the large fogged up mirror. Peering into its depths with great interest, she stared hard at the images forming from the fog. It spun and spiraled, creating figures slowly, but surely. After a few minutes, the images were shown with such clarity it seemed to blend in with reality. The mirror revealed Sora and Riku sleeping peacefully, their arms and legs tangled with one another. Celica's lavender eyes narrowed out of pure annoyance as she turned around, leaving the image on the mirror. She walked over to a small pedestal and put her hands together to form an A. Closing her eyes and chanting softly, the ancient mahogany chest resting on the pedestal began to glow a vibrant blue, filling the entire room with its iridescent light. A sound resembling the unlocking of a bolt rung throughout the sinister chamber, causing Celica's eyes to snap open. The vibrant blue now outlined the chest and it started to open. As the chest opened, a brighter and more vivacious blue was released from its confines, causing Celica to raise her hands and shield her eyes. The blue disappeared as soon as it came and the search through its contents commenced. Rummaging through the ancient scrolls, she pulled out a long piece of parchment with scribbled writing on its exterior. "Damn your messy handwriting, Ansem," she said bitterly, bringing the note closer to her face.   
  
Several minutes and hundreds of curses later, Celica finally deciphered the note Ansem recorded. She grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill, dotting it with ink and writing rapidly. She finished in a short amount of time, then snapped her fingers. A Heartless appeared instantaneously, keeping its beady eyes on its master. This was a new kind of Heartless; one never before seen or encountered before. It was completely white and its eyes were no longer the eerie yellow, but a disturbing blue. Its skin was smooth and flawless with the new Heartless symbol embedded in its chest. A lengthy cloak rested upon its shoulders, the large cowl covering the antennas that reached its mid-back. The Heartless did not twitch or spasm like the others; it stood straight and motionless.  
  
"Find me the ingredients to these potions," Celica commanded while handing the list to the Heartless. "Be quick! I need this as soon as possible."  
  
The Heartless nodded in response and took the note, placing it in an inner fold of his cloak. Grabbing one end of the cloak, the Heartless spun while covering himself, causing him to disappear in a flash of cobalt light. Celica made her way over to the mirror, grinning maliciously while watching the two unsuspecting Keyblade Masters. "Your past has caught up to you, my dears," she whispered barely audible. "You will suffer."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was now three days into the journey and Sora was already restless. He never knew getting to one world took so long since they always warped to the places they wanted to go. But the Warp-G needed to be replaced, therefore making them travel the long way. It was utterly boring. Sora sighed for what had to be the millionth time today and plopped down on his bed, gazing at the ceiling blankly. Riku was with Yuna, causing the restless Keyblade Master to be without his company. It was funny; Riku and Yuna getting along so well. Over the course of three days, they had managed convert from being rivals to best friends. This revelation caused Sora to feel a pang of jealously at how well they can adapt. When he is with a group of people, it takes him forever to warm up and start acting like his usual self. Sora smiled at the way he acts. It was the way he met Riku...  
  
:Flashback:  
  
Approaching footsteps caused the sniffling Sora to look up and gaze at a silver-haired boy who steadily made his way over to his spot. Thinking that he was going to pass him by, the cinnamon-haired four year old, returned to his previous position; his knees scrunched up to his chest and his head between his knees. A splash could be heard, causing Sora to look up once more. A boy, looking about his age, walked towards him slowly, his clear sea-green eyes filled with concern for a boy he didn't even know. His silver hair fluttered in the wind, moving in sync with the movement of his loose yellow tank top and baggy blue shorts. Sora looked to the side in hopes of covering his tears, for he did not want to be called a crybaby anymore. "Whatsa matta?" the silver-haired boy asked innocently.  
  
Hiccupping, the heartbroken five year old looked up, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his white shirt. He backed up in fear, curling up into a tighter ball. Frighteningly looking at the mysterious boy in front of him, he muffled his whimpering by burying his head deeply between his knees. The silver-haired boy only cocked his head to the side questioningly and moved forward. Placing his small hand on the younger boy's shoulder, he pulled him into an childlike embrace. Sora removed his head from the safe confines of the area between his knees and looked at the older boy, his sapphire eyes filled with a blend of happiness and confusion. "My dad does this ewerytime I get wreal sad," the boy said.   
  
This statement only caused Sora to cry again, alarming the older boy embracing him. "Whatsa matta?" he repeated with urgent apprehension, patting him on the back.  
  
Reassured by the stranger's concern, Sora spoke softly and hesitantly. "T-the older boys cawed me a crybaby cuz' my dad is leaving the island for a..." He paused, trying hard to remember the word he was looking for.  
  
"Week? Month? Year?" the latter queried.  
  
"A year!" Sora exclaimed. His proclamation made him sink back into his depressed state.  
  
A silence passed between the two boys. The older one continued to hold the younger boy. "My name is Riku. What's yours?" he questioned silently.  
  
Sora looked up with surprise etched in his young features. "Y-you're not gwoing to make fun?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Riku nodded and pulled away and smiled brightly at Sora. "I want to be your friend!"  
  
Smiling, Sora stretched his hand out enthusiastically. "My name's Sora!"  
  
Riku blinked rapidly, surprised at the sudden happiness from his newfound friend. Shrugging it off, he laughed and grabbed the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly.  
  
:End Flashback:  
  
Sora chuckled to himself and got off of the bed. ~Where is he anyway?~  
  
Leaving his and Riku's bedroom, he walked down the hall and up the stairs, searching the different rooms that lined the hall. Sora reached the end of the hall, which happened to be a large training area. Laughing and the clashing of some kind of weapon could be heard, making Sora's curiosity soar. ~It's probably just Leon and Yuffie...~  
  
Peering into the room anyway, Sora openly stared at the sight before him. Yuna had her staff out and was standing into fighting stance, red from either laughing or fighting. Across from her was Riku, his shirt strewn carelessly beside him with his Keyblade in hand. His long silver hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, two locks falling out and resting in front of his sweat-covered face. The older boy was clutching his stomach and laughing with Yuna, who was laughing equally as hard. The two stopped composed themselves and looked to Sora; he was still fixated in the same spot. "Hey, Sora." Riku called out. Walking over to Sora, Riku placed a chaste kiss on Sora's lips, causing the younger boy to blush and Yuna to smile.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked.  
  
Yuna set her staff down and walked over to the couple. "We're training for the upcoming worlds. Riku told me the Heartless there are pretty powerful and so is their new boss."  
  
"She is so much like Ansem," Riku added. "The only difference between them is - I think - Celica is more cunning. That could prove to be a major problem."  
  
Sora's face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression. "Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if those two knew each other."  
  
Riku nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm casually around Sora's waist. "That is probably true, which makes her dangerous. For all we know there could be 'Celica Reports' scattered throughout the universe."  
  
"What we need to focus on is our strength," Yuna said emphasizing the word strength. "We will be at the next world in less than two days and we have no idea what could be waiting for us there."  
  
"Yuna's right. That is the main thing we need to focus on. Why don't you join us, Sora?"  
  
Sora smirked and began to take his shirt off, revealing well-developed muscles. "Of course you both can't handle me."  
  
Shocked, Riku watched as Sora began to warm up by stretching, doing push-ups, sit ups and toe touches. ~He looks so good right now...~  
  
Sora finished his warm up by cracking his neck and summoning the Keyblade. With a smirk adorning his lips, he crouched into fighting position. "Who am I fighting first?"  
  
Yuna, used to Sora's behavior when it came to fighting, stepped forward and gripped her staff tightly. "Me."  
  
Not giving a chance for Sora to retort, Yuna immediately summoned the beautiful Spirit of Ice, Shiva. She sent Shiva forward to attack. Running, the ice spirit jumped up and spin kicked, only to be dodged by Sora. He raced forward and slashed at Shiva in a diagonal motion repeatedly. Shiva cast protect on herself, then cast a Blizzaga spell on Sora. The spell encased him, freezing him momentarily, then broke apart. The spell left him immobilized for a few moments and because of this, Yuna took the opporturnity to cast Triple on herself, then cast Holy three consecutive times. Sora was hit repeatedly with the blinding white light that caused so much pain, but even after the three spells were cast, he shook himself out of his stupor and raced towards Yuna. With his Keyblade stretched out, Sora jabbed at Yuna's middle. She jumped to the left and to her surprise as well as Riku's, Sora swung his Keyblade to the left as well, causing Yuna to be hit on her side. Jumping back, Yuna quickly cast a Curaga spell, watching Shiva and Sora fight. She cast Blizzaga on Shiva to cure her, then jumped back into the fight. Sora had just blocked Shiva's kick and proceeded to do Ars Arcanum on her, which ended up being her downfall. She collapsed on the ground, disappearing in small oscillating particles that floated to the heavens. Turning around from his spot, Sora wiped a thin sheet of perspiration off of his forehead and crouched back into fighting position. "I know you can do better than that."  
  
Riku gaped. Never before had he seen Sora fight like that. Of course it's been four years, but Sora looked so graceful and cunning as he glided across the training grounds, slashing his Keyblade and deflecting attacks. Sora had done it; he had master the art of fighting. Riku wanted to pounce on Sora right there in front of Yuna. It was amazing. Fantastic. Spectacular! Not only did Riku have the need to fight him, but he also had the need to pull Sora's body against his, their tongues fighting the battle of dominance... ~Stop! Just stop thinking that before you kill yourself!!~  
  
"...Riku...?"  
  
Riku looked at the sweat-covered boy as he advanced towards him. "It's your turn."  
  
Riku looked to the right of Sora to see Yuna bent over on her knees, breathing heavily. The staff was on the ground several feet away from her and none of her aeons were in sight. ~Had I daydreamed that long?~  
  
Suddenly, a pair of soft lips covered his own. Riku was certainly taken off guard, but went with the flow and deepened the kiss. The lips left too soon, causing a small sigh to escape Riku. Sora looked at him slyly and turned around, placing his hand on his hip and turning his head to look at Riku. A seductive smile adorned his features. "If you beat me, I'll give you a special prize," he purred huskily, causing Riku's need to increase by the second.   
  
With renewed confidence and strength, Riku pulled the fallen strands of his hair back into his ponytail and summoned the Keyblade. "But..."  
  
"...if I win, you have to do something for me."  
  
Riku frowned and crossed his arms. ~I should have known they'd be a catch.~ "And that would be...?"  
  
Sora turned around fully and summoned his Keyblade, getting into fighting stance. "That is a secret." he said seductively.  
  
Not waiting for Riku to ponder on the thought, he dashed forward with rapid speed and jumped high in the air, bringing the Keyblade downward. Riku was taken aback by the speed of his best friend/boyfriend, but still managed to hold his very own Keyblade up to deflect Sora's assault. Sora used this block to push off and land far from Riku. He then pushed off from the ground and glided towards Riku, sending fireballs in his direction. Riku easily dodged and headed for Sora. Slashing diagonally, Riku followed up that attack with another slash in the direction of Sora's head and neck. Sora blocked the first attack and quickly counterattacked with his own assault to deflected Riku's other attack. The force of the two Keyblades clashing sent both boys backward, but did nothing to stop the fight. Sora got right back into the battle by using Strike Raid. Riku quickly calculated the time and hit the Keyblade just right, sending it right back to Sora. As the Keyblade spun closer to Sora, he only smirked, which caused Riku to watch and wonder what Sora was up to. The Keyblade finally reached its original master; he caught it perfectly and threw it right back at a lightning fast pace. Stunned, Riku didn't have time to dodge or block and was hit squarely in the chest. The force knocked him off of his feet and he fell with a hard thud on his back. Taking advantage of this moment, Sora raced towards the fallen Riku and jumped on him, pinning him to the cold floor. Holding Riku's wrists to the floor, Sora smiled brightly and placed a small kiss on Riku's cheek. "I win."  
  
Even though his pride had decreased, Riku could only smile brightly at the words spoken from Sora. ~He has beaten me fair and square; I'm impressed.~  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Sora's smile got even wider. Unexpectedly, he began to laugh. Not a forced laugh, but a deep, rich, heartfelt laugh that shook the very depths of Riku's soul. It was the laugh that signified something special happening. Yes, Riku did know what kind of laughs Sora had and he was glad that this one was released once again.   
  
Yuna watched the couple in pure happiness. She had never heard Sora laugh so freely and easily. It was something she knew only Riku could bring out.   
  
"You don't get my prize, Riku," Sora said after his fit of laughter, "But you do get to do that special thing for me."  
  
Try as he might, Riku couldn't suppress the moan of dread and regret that escaped his lips. This special thing couldn't be good; he was sure of it. Sighing, Riku sat up to be in sitting position. "What is it, Sora?"  
  
Sora's sapphire eyes gleamed mischievously as he leaned forward and whispered into Riku's ear. "NO!"  
  
Riku had attempted to move but the knowledgeable Sora had pinned him down so that he couldn't. "Riku, it was a bet. You lost the bet so now you have to do what you have to do."  
  
Riku looked at Sora incredulously. "I will not do that!! Absolutely not! I'm sorry, Sora, but you have crossed the line!!  
  
"And what was that stunt you pulled back on Destiny Islands? Trying to seduce me when I was in a bath towel?!"  
  
At that declaration, Riku fell silent. Sora was right; trying to seduce an eighteen-year-old boy in a bath towel was pretty outrageous. "Be true to your word, Riku," Sora whispered in his ear.  
  
Riku sighed once again and looked at Sora. "Fine. Let's get this over with."  
  
Sora immediately got off of Riku and dragged him out of the training room. Riku turned around to see Yuna hysterically laughing at the couple. Slapping his hand to his forehead, Riku groaned as he followed the energetic Sora down the hall. ~This is so embarrassing. How could he do this to me?~  
  
~The Other Side of the Ship~  
  
"Squall, let me fly the ship!!"  
  
"Absolutely not. It's dangerous to let a novice fly a gummi ship! And its Leon!"  
  
Leon tried to remain calm and focused on the destination as Yuffie pounded him with random facts and utterly ridiculous questions. Slowly, but surely his facade of emotionless began to crack as the girls repeatedly hounded him. Aerith and Cloud watched from a distance, waiting for Leon to combust. "Your name is Squall, silly!"  
  
Leon faced Yuffie, a flame of anger sparkling brightly in his stormy grayish-blue eyes. Yuffie backed away in fright and held Selphie in front of her. Selphie only smiled brightly, oblivious of what just took place. "Leon, let me fly the ship!"  
  
Anger was immediately replaced with sadness as Leon looked at Selphie. 'Woo-hoo! We're flying!'  
  
(Reminder: '......' means past sayings: The people who have actually played Final Fantasy VIII know what that phrase is from. For you other people, Selphie got to pilot the Ragnorak and she had said that, just to let you know. Okay? Okie Dokie!)  
  
"Selphie, you can call me Squall. Okay?"  
  
Selphie thrust her fist in the air and did a little dance. "Yay!"  
  
Yuffie crossed her arms angrily and huffed, spinning around and joining Cloud and Aerith in the corner of the cockpit. "He was just reunited with her and already she gets to call him Squall!"  
  
"Well, she is a close friend of his. You can tell," Aerith stated, pointing her finger at the two companions. Selphie was talking to Leon about the journey and Leon wasn't at all perturbed by her presence. In fact, the three friends could see the hidden smiles that flashed on his face briefly as she spoke about her life on Destiny Islands and the adventures she had with Sora and Riku. Yuffie only "hmphed" at this statement and walked out of the cockpit and into the meeting room. Aerith sighed and laughed to herself softly, finding Yuffie's jealously of Selphie very humorous. She began to walk out to follow Yuffie, but lingered when she saw Cloud watching Leon intently. A small smile can to her lips and finally, she left.   
  
Cloud left soon after Aerith, leaving the two old friends alone. An awkward silence ensued between, causing Selphie to squirm in her seat uncomfortably. Taking a deep breath, she faced Leon. "What was I like?" she whispered barely audible.  
  
Leon looked at her in surprise. With his eyes softening, he let out a sigh. "You are almost the same as you were, Selphie," he said keeping his eyes ahead of him. "You're still the overactive bundle of yellow I remember."  
  
Selphie blushed at that statement and keep looking downward, feeling more awkward than before. "Then...why do I make you so sad?"  
  
Even though that statement cut through him like a sharp, serrated knife, Leon showed no signs of hearing and stared in front of him, steering the ship mechanically. After a few minutes, Selphie felt he wasn't going to answer the question and rose from her seat, heading to the door. "Because you died..."  
  
Selphie whipped around to see Leon still in place, steering the ship. "Even though you are here now, the fact is, you still died. Along with everyone else. Zell, Quistis, that bastard Seifer, Rinoa..."  
  
A single tear cascaded down his face as he spoke. "I was the only one who survived and for 13 years I had to live with that. Now all of a sudden....."  
  
He stopped mid-sentence and the emotionless facade began to appear once again. Selphie walked back to her seat and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, burying her head in his chocolate brown hair. "I wish I could remember, but I have to wait until my eighteenth birthday," she mumbled in a childlike voice. "I'm sor--"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Leon jerked away from her and looked fiercely in the eye, anger with a mixture of sadness etched in his features. "Do not apologize for something that was beyond your control!"  
  
Selphie cast her eyes downward like a scolded child, her bottom lip jutted out in what looked to be a pout. In spite of all the tension, Leon started shaking, covering his mouth with his hand and looking away. Selphie looked up, a bright smiled forming on her face. "You're laughing!!"  
  
She thrust her fist in the air once again and did a little dance. "I made Squall laugh, yay!!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The orange and red hues from the rising sun glimmered vibrantly as Noriyuki and Tohma sat silently in a large jungle-like land. Right now, there were camped in the open, tall grasses surrounded them like a boundary. A large rock protruded from the ground in the center, giving them a place to sit besides the dirt-covered ground. A pathway ahead of them led to an unknown place, and the two men were already afraid to check where it lead. "Aw, damn it all!"  
  
A frustrated Noriyuki punched the rock, causing it to crack. "Why are we waiting here?! Let's explore or something!"  
  
Tohma remained calm, unfazed by the sudden outburst from his partner. "Celica's orders," he said dryly.  
  
"Screw Celica! Let's do something!"  
  
Sighing, Tohma brushed some loose crimson strands out of his face. His jade eyes narrowed, signaling his annoyance at the man next to him. "Relax, Noriyuki," he said in a strained voice,"They will be arriving shortly. Then, we can go ahead and get this party started."  
  
Noriyuki let out an exasperated sigh. Running his hands through his golden hair, he closed his violet eyes and leaned back against the rock. "Fine."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alright folks, its time for me to work on Trials and Tribulations. Don't forget to review!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	8. Two Halves of A Whole 8

Author Notes: Hey, haven't updated in awhile. Sorry about that, but I had major tests coming up and I had to focus. I got A's on all of them so I'm giving this to you all. It's shorter than what I usually write so I'm planning on updating this week or next week with a long chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter; it twists the plot a little more. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Also, Trials and Tribulations should be updated this week also. Ja ne.  
  
Special Thanks To: Heather Christi, Uzumaki-sama, Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness, shu-chan, Kairi099 and my two reviewers from MediaMiner.org YaisaKitty and SeYa!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!   
  
Rating: This chapter has some rated R-ish scenes in here.   
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
.......... Means a place  
  
+..............+Means a dream  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
+Blood spilled on the ground, flowing in torrents towards a floating woman. Her sinister smile portrayed her sadistic thoughts as she advanced towards a limp body that rested on the cold earth floor. Darkness emitted from her and hatred illuminated her lavender eyes. Two sleek obsidian swords were in each of her hands, gleaming maliciously despite the darkness that surrounded them. The woman held them downward dagger style, their serrated ends crossed like an X. The body on the ground - a young woman covered with her own blood, sweat and tears - turned to face the woman, a determined look etched on her face. She rose steadily, grasping a dimly glowing weapon from beside her and clutching her side. Crouching into fighting stance, the young woman held her weapon in front of her despite the yelling and cries from two figures in the distance. Her long auburn hair swayed with the wind, along with her tattered clothing. The woman with the obsidian swords cackled loudly, causing it to echo throughout the dark abyss. "You are a fool if you think you can defeat me," she hissed, a purplish-black mist encasing her.  
  
The young woman weakly smiled, a golden aura surrounding her. "Then I guess I am a fool."  
  
Dashing forward, the young woman engaged herself in a futile battle...  
  
"KAIRI! NO!"+  
  
Riku awakened in a cold sweat with his heart pounding and his mind in a blurry haze, the dream was still fresh on his mind. He looked beside him to find Sora sleeping peacefully beside him. Sighing deeply, Riku climbed out of the large comfortable bed and headed to the bathroom. He filled the sink with crystal clear water and dipped his hands in its placid surface. Splashing his face with the water cupped in his hands, Riku tried to rub away the contents of the horrid dream. It was a futile attempt, since the images of the dream saturated his mind. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, causing him to look in the mirror. His love was behind him, watching him with worry. "What's the matter, Riku?"  
  
Riku turned around and placed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead. "Don't worry about it, Sora. I'm fine."  
  
With his lip jutted out in a watered-down version of his pout, Sora rested his head on Riku's chest. "I won't pressure you to tell me anything, Riku, but know that I'm here to listen, ok?"  
  
Riku smiled at Sora's declaration and kissed him softly on the lips this time. "Thank you."  
  
Smiling, Sora returned the kiss and proceeded to head out of the bathroom. "You certainly don't have to worry about the dream right now, Riku. You have a bet to fulfill."  
  
Riku slapped his hand to his forehead. He was supposed to complete the bet yesterday but an urgent meeting ended up disrupted it.   
  
:Flashback:  
  
Sora held Riku's hand tightly as he headed to their room. He was well aware of the sudden resistance, but was not bothered by it at all. This only encouraged him and he began to pull the older boy harder. Turning the corner, Sora picked up his pace, for his room was at the end of the hall. "Sora! Riku!"  
  
Unable to stop the groan of disappointment from escaping his mouth, Sora turned around to see Aerith standing there, a worried look on her face. "We have called an urgent meeting. Follow me."  
  
Sora walked over to Aerith with Riku behind him, an ominous feeling filling him. They arrived at the meeting room in a matter of minutes and each of them seated themselves at their respectable spots. Leon, who was seated at the head of the table, held his hand up to silence the idle chatter amongst them. "It seems someone has directed our path away from our set destination," he explained in an authoritative voice. "Instead of heading to Traverse Town, we're heading to the Deep Jungle."  
  
Not waiting for anyone to utter a comment, he continued. "This is probably Celica's work, even though I'm not sure how she was able to disguise the pathway. We have to take extra precautions since there is probably a trap waiting in that world. We should come up with three groups of four."  
  
"Its probably best to come up with the four teams of three," Sora spoke up. "That way, there will the first team of offense, the second team of offense, a team of defense, and finally a medical team."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, which Sora took as encouragement to continue. "The first team will be me, Riku and Kairi. The second team will be Leon, Cloud, and Irvine. The defense will be Wakka, Tidus, and Yuffie. Lastly, the medical team will be Selphie, Aerith, and Yuna. I know you all can fight so if you get into danger, you don't have to rely on us to fight for you, medical team."  
  
All three of the young ladies nodded, Selphie more vigorously than the other two. "Sora, do you think that maybe one of us should replace Kairi on the first line of offense?" Cloud asked. "I mean, she has just obtained a weapon."  
  
Sora smiled. "Me and Riku are going to train Kairi so that she can use her Keyblade properly."  
  
Leaving it at that, Sora faced Leon. "Is there anything else you want to add, Leon?"  
  
"No, I think you covered it all."  
  
"What do you think Celica's mission is?" Riku asked, speaking up for the first time.   
  
"Whatever it is, we're going to beat her down, ya?" Wakka said enthusiastically.  
  
"That's right! She's got another thing coming if she think she can go against the Great Ninja Yuffie!"  
  
Groans filled the room. "What?"  
  
:End Flashback:  
  
Riku sat on the bed. He squirmed in dreaded anticipation as his heart pounded wildly in his chest and his breath came in short, quick intervals. He was going to fulfill his end of the bet by...wearing a leopard print loin cloth. ~Of all the things that Sora could have come up with, he had to get this bright idea. This is utterly humiliating.~  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Riku looked up to see Sora holding the loincloth. A mischievous smile adorned his features as he advanced towards his prey. Riku gulped, wiping the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Sora threw the dreaded piece of cloth towards Riku. "Here you go."  
  
Riku stood up, glaring at Sora with as much hatred as he could muster for the boy. The glare only caused Sora to smile with triumph. Gathering up what was left of his dignity, Riku strode into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sora soon sat on the spot where Riku was just sitting, waiting intently on Riku to come out of the bathroom. As he sat in silence, Celica came into mind. Who was she? What did she what? Was she affiliated with Ansem? How did she get control of the Heartless?  
  
Endless questions bombarded his mind. What was the real purpose of this mission? Going through the first journey with Kingdom Hearts was enough. It caused so much pain to not only him, but Riku and Kairi also. The three friends would have never thought that the desire to see and travel to different worlds would trigger an event like this. Sure, all of them did get to travel through the universe. But the most important thing was to travel together and they didn't even get to experience that. A perilous task had been shoved into Sora's hand, causing him to end up opposing his best friend. His love.  
  
The small shift in the bed wasn't enough to rouse Sora from his thoughts. He was deeply engrossed, reminiscing about the dolorous past. The pain, the betrayal, the utter torture that each of them went had to endure coursed through his body to the point that it was almost palpable. It made his head spin, his heart pound, but most of all, it emerged the depression that was recently buried within him. Sora felt it full force; tears of melancholy cascaded down his tanned cheeks as his lifeless sapphire eyes stared blankly ahead. His body convulsed with vigorous, but diminutive sobs. A warm embrace calmed his sobs as he did the only thing he could do. Let out his sorrow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This is so frustrating!"  
  
Kairi slumped to the ground, wiping the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead over the course of the hour. Her Keyblade rested on her side, giving off a dull yellow aura. The aura represented her energy and at the moment it was diminished. "You have to keep trying," a sweet motherly voice said to her.  
  
"I know, Aerith, but this is really tiring. I feel drained," Kairi responded to her new friend. The long chocolate brown haired woman only smiled at her, offering her hand to help Kairi up. Kairi took it with appreciation and grabbed her Keyblade before hoisting herself up. She looked into the emerald eyes of her friend and smiled, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible. "Let's try again."  
  
The young woman clad in pink smiled as well and began to walk to the sidelines. "Alright, Kairi, remember to keep your eyes on the enemy at all times. You don't know what they could be scheming."  
  
"Whose scheming?" a perky voice underlined with a hidden agenda spoke up.  
  
Kairi laughed softly and crouched into a fighting position. "You are always scheming something Yuffie," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Bah! Don't be ridiculous! I don't need to devise a plan to beat all of you. I'm the Great--"  
  
"Yes, Yuffie, we know," Aerith quickly cut in. "Ok, Kairi. Are you ready?"  
  
Kairi looked around the training room. Taking a deep breath, she focused only on her target. "Yes."  
  
"Ok. Three...two...one...GO!"  
  
Yuffie immediately jumped back as a safety precaution and unhooked her ninja stars. This move caught Kairi off guard, but she didn't show it as she dashed forward, Keyblade in hand. Jumping in the air, Kairi slash diagonally. She only met air and landed, twirling behind her quickly to fulfill Aerith's advice. As she turned two stars hit her squarely in the chest, causing her to let out a gasp of pain. Holding her chest, Kairi ran forward in the direction of the jumping girl. Gathering her magical energy, Kairi decided to use the spells Aerith just taught her. "Fire!"  
  
Small fireballs shot from the tip of her Keyblade, soaring through the air in a chain towards the target. Yuffie jumped out of the way, but the fireballs followed her movement and hit her in the back. Holding back any sound that would indicate her pain, Yuffie did the unexpected and dashed forward, delivering several ninja stars in the direction of Kairi. The oncoming stars caused Kairi to panic slightly and she tried to remember a trick Sora would use to deflect Wakka' s blitzball. Remembering, Kairi attempted to mimic that move; twirling her Keyblade in a circular motion so fast that it created a shield. Determined not to get hit, Kairi focused all of her magical energy into her Keyblade, causing it pulsate with power. As she twirled, an actual shield was created with the energy put into the Keyblade. Each one of the ninja stars was deflected off of the shield and was directed to head in the direction of Yuffie. Her mouth gaped in horror as she tried to dodge out the way of the sharp stars. She was too late.  
  
Each star hit her in a different place, inflicting pain to her whole body. The Great Ninja Yuffie was soon knocked off balance by the force of each star, crashing into the wooden floors of the training room. Kairi stopped twirling and looked down at the fallen Yuffie, her heart filling with happiness and concern at once. She ran over to Yuffie and reached the girl soon after Aerith did. Aerith looked at Kairi with a bright smiled on her face as she conjured up a Curaga spell for Yuffie. "Congratulations! Your first victory in your first real battle."  
  
Kairi willed her Keyblade away, smiling with newfound pride. ~If I keep practicing, I'll be able to really fight along side of Sora and Riku.~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A cloaked figure could be seen descending from the heavens, four prodigious sand-colored bags within its grasp. Two large wings protruding from its back folding instantly as it came in contact with the ground. The strange being landed gracefully, almost gliding through the dark, damp entrance of the cave with unimaginable speed. It expertly dodged the stalagmites and stalactites jutting from the ground and ceiling. After only a few short minutes, an illuminating sky blue light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, quickly changing the scenery to one of a dark, gloomy feel to that of a bright, more upbeat feel. Running down the winding path, the mysterious figure reached the end, slowing down his pace. He walked directly through the large crystal doors, his disturbing blue eyes fixed ahead of him.   
  
" You're back. And it only took two days."  
  
The Heartless only bowed and set the bags on the ground in front of Celica. "Are they categorized?"  
  
"Yes, Celica," the Heartless stated, "Each bag has the proper ingredients for the proper spell."  
  
"Excellent. State your report on the Keyblade Masters."  
  
"Currently, all three Keyblade Masters and their companions are in a gummi ship heading to Deep Jungle. Their original route was Traverse Town, but I switched the routes. They should be arriving in that world in approximately twenty-four hours."  
  
Celica eyed her minion suspiciously. "How did you divert the pathways?"  
  
The Heartless remained silent. Celica waved her hand in dismissal. "No matter, what we should be focusing on is these potions. Shin, make these three potions by nightfall."  
  
Shin bowed once more and, grabbing all four bags, walked to a small black cauldron set atop a pedestal. He picked up the bag with the white markings and peered into it, his face twisting into a malicious smile. Dumping the contents into the cauldron, he looked behind him to see Celica skimming through some more old books.   
  
~Foolish woman....~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Riku continued to stroke Sora's back as the couple lay on the bed tangled in each other's arms. His gaze never left the sobbing younger boy. Sighing softly, Riku diverted his tired gaze to the ceiling. ~I had no idea Sora was in so much pain...~  
  
"Riku...?"  
  
Riku looked down at Sora, surprise etched in his features. It was only yesterday that Sora was running this mission. And now...? His usual confident, authoritative voice was cracked, weak and shaky. His face was drained of all colors except the red that colored his eyes. Riku tightened his embrace. "Yes?"  
  
"I...hate being a Keyblade Master."  
  
This statement flabbergasted Riku even more. Sora was always the type of person to be the hero, even if he didn't have what it takes to help the person. When characters in a movie or game got hurt, he was always the first one to cry and say 'Why didn't they do this?'   
  
"I know I'm being selfish," Sora whispered, breaking Riku's thoughts, "But the only thing I wanted was a life where only me, you and Kairi matter."  
  
Despite the twang of jealously from hearing Kairi's name, Riku leaned over and placed a small kiss on Sora's forehead. "You aren't being selfish. I don't think anyone could have wished what me, even Kairi and you experienced. We did get to travel the universe, but that had a price to pay. That price was jeopardizing our friendship."  
  
Sora sat up, watching Riku run his hands through his long silver hair. "Even though we went through all that and the hardest thing we are going to have to do is not dwelling on the past, we should keep focusing what is in front of us. Celica is probably a lot more dangerous and cunning than Ansem. We have to be optimistic because of that."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, Sora brought him into a deep kiss. Caught off guard, Riku leaned back, allowing Sora to rest on top of him. "Riku..." he breathed as he separated his lips from Riku's. "Make me forget. Make me forgot it all."  
  
Sora pressed himself against Riku, earning him a small, but audible moan from Riku. Wet lips went from swollen lips to pale neck, suckling and nibbling the flesh there. He grinded his hips against Riku, his breath hitching from contact. Riku squeezed his eyes shut and threw back his head, arching his back as his mind started to fog over in a blissful haze. The fact that he was still in a thin loin cloth was helping either. As much as Riku wanted this - well, more like needed judging from the growing heat between his legs - Sora doesn't need this right now. The kind of sex Riku wanted wasn't from lust or trying to forget something. He wanted it to be special and pure; something that he and Sora would cherish for the rest of their lives. They weren't ready for that right now.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
The kisses never ceased and continued to travel farther down south. Sora's feathery lips brushed across Riku's skin, causing Riku's muscles to tense on contact. His breath hitched; words caught in his throat as he felt a wave of lust cover him. Getting up, Riku switched their positions so that he was on top and Sora was beneath him. Sora's face was flushed; his sapphire eyes filled with lust and desire. His breath came out in long, slow intervals and his chest rose in sync with his breaths. The sight was adorable, but Riku had to focus. "Sora, please."  
  
A hurt look flashed across Sora's face as he began to pull away from Riku. "I get it. You don't want to be with me like that."  
  
Riku stared at Sora incredulously. ~Where did this come from?~ "Sora, what..."  
  
Sora quickly scrambled off of the bed and turned abruptly, walking towards the door. Riku jumped off and followed Sora to the door. "Sora, don't take this the wrong way."  
  
Ignoring Riku's comment, Sora opened the door only to have it slammed back by Riku. He slid his body in front of the door, giving Sora a stern look. "Sora--"  
  
"Don't say anything, ok?" Sora snapped. "I understand. I get it. I'm not as dumb as everyone portrays me to be."  
  
Riku looked at Sora in disbelief. ~Why...?~  
  
Sora glared at him, then reached out to grab the door knob. "Why are you acting this way, Sora?" Riku whispered softly.  
  
Looking back, Sora's glare switched to a sad frown. He looked downward. "How else will we be bound, Riku? We never shared a paopu fruit. I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
A small gasp escaped Riku's lips as he watched the pain-stricken boy. We'll never be separated again, Sora. I promise."  
  
Dry laughter filled the room as Sora looked up into Riku's sea green eyes. Hatred lit up his darkened sapphire eyes; his lips set in a wide grin of almost crazed determination. "If they separate us, Riku, I'll kill them with my bare hands."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Riku looked Sora angerly, his piercing sea-green eyes burning with rage. Sora faced Riku and fingered the cheek that was just slapped; it throbbed painfully.  
  
"Don't you ever let anger dominate your thoughts, Sora. That is how the darkness claims you!"  
  
Sora put his hands in front of his face, his shoulders shaking slightly. Soon, the boy was sliding against the door down to the floor, sobs filling the room once again. Riku bent down to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Look, Sora, I'm sorry but once you start thinking that way..."  
  
There was no need to finish the statement, for Sora understood the purpose of the slap. Despite his tears and the throbbing pain of the slap, Sora smiled geniunely at the shocked Riku. "Thank you, Riku."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. NOT flames! ^_^  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


	9. Two Halves of A Whole 9

Author Notes: I'm alive and back! Geez, I really dug myself in a hole with this story, but I kept getting emails and reviews saying don't stop so I can't disappoint them can I? Ahem, my apologies for the extreme lateness of this chapter, and I promise I'll try not to let it happen again. Seriously. For those people who emailed me and notified me about this story, telling me to please continue, I dedicate this chapter to you!  
  
Special Thanks To: Heather Christi, baka coconut, shu-chan, KaoruFan, Nikoru-the-silent-assasin, Shanny-poo, and my Mediaminer reviewers: Sardius-Sky, YaisaKitty, Pyrokitsune, daichi kaido, ?????????? (lol), butterfly light, PSL, Angry Blood Sister, and Blackrose Thorn!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi, or to plainly put it male x male relationships! If you don't like it, don't read it!! I don't want to see flames about this topic because I plainly put my warning here!   
  
Rating: This chapter has some rated R-ish scenes in here.   
  
Reminder:  
  
"............" Means talking  
  
(............) Means author's notes  
  
*...........* Means an action  
  
~..........~ Means thinking  
  
'………' Means past sayings  
  
.......... Means a place  
  
//.............// Means intercom  
  
Two Halves of A Whole  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
//Will everyone aboard please gather in the meeting room? I repeat. Will everyone please gather in the meeting room? Oh Squall, thank you for letting me do this!//  
  
The voice of the hyperactive Selphie sounded through the entire ship, stirring Yuna from her thoughts. She had been laying on her bed, reflecting over the events that happened over the course of the journey. It hadn't been many since this is the beginning of a long journey, but it still held significance in what might happen in the future. An example of this fact is Sora and Riku's relationship. They have to be ready to face the evil as one is order to defeat it. Sora and Riku don't know this, but Yuna does, and has made is her sworn duty to make sure everything goes according to plan. Sitting up, Yuna quickly stretched then stood up. She brushed herself off while walking to the door of her room. She pondered about the upcoming meeting as she walked to the meeting room on the level below. She descended the stairs that approached her and picked up her pace to reach it in record time.   
  
When she arrived, mostly everyone was there except Sora and Riku. The large group were mostly talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers about what this meeting was about. A few moments later, Sora and Riku arrived, both of their eyes swollen and puffy. Sora's cheek seemed swollen as well and Riku's posture wasn't the prideful one Yuna had came accustomed to. He sagged, his eyes baggy as well. Yuna cast them a worried glance before Leon cleared his throat to initiate the meeting. "We have arrived at Deep Jungle." he said, looking around. "The Heartless have invaded, so we have to hurry so that we don't lose this world."  
  
Wakka stood up, looking around the table. "Let's beat these Heartless creatures, ya?"  
  
Everyone nodded, once again returning to small conversation amongst themselves. Yuna stood up, gaining the attention of the large group. "We need to split up into our groups when we find ourselves a good place on the world."  
  
"A good place is in Jane's tent." Sora spoke up for the first time. "I'm sure her and Tarzan will be more than willing to let us there. But what I'm thinking is that only the medical team and second offensive team go to the tent to find out the world's condition. The first offensive team and the defensive team can head straight to the heart of the world to seal it."  
  
"Great idea." Cloud commented. "Killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"Since we got our plan, let's go!" Selphie exclaimed, holding her fist in the air. Yuffie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, and Irvine cheered while the rest just smiled at her enthusiasm. The group stood from their seats and headed down the winding hallways that lead to the deck. Sora, who was leading this group, was the first to step outside and smile at the familiar area. They had landed on the Treehouse that loomed high above emerald treetops. The weathered down place seemed to stay the same for the last four years even though the Heartless invaded this world. Sora walked around to find the pathway to the small area covered by a canopy of trees. Motioning everyone, he headed down the path.  
  
Riku looked around, frowning at the bad memories that flooded his mind. He had been here before in search of the Princesses of Hearts, full of anger and jealously because of Sora's companions. He remembered how Maleficient so cunning decieved him by cropped visions of Sora and his friends, and because of his narrow-mindedness, he missed the fact that Sora could actually be using their help to find him and Kairi. Not automatically find new friends because his old ones were lost. If there was one thing he learned in while being in ties with Maleficient, it had to be that trying to forget what you have grown so accustomed to is easier said than done. He tried to forget his love for Sora, but he couldn't and thank goodness he didn't.   
  
If he did, he would have been lost to the darkness forever.  
  
Kairi spotted the frown on Riku's face and moved over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist loosely. He threw her a questioning look, but she only smiled, causing him to relax and continue following Sora.   
  
The teams mostly stuck together: Sora, Riku, and Kairi; Leon, Cloud, and Irvine; Wakka, Tidus and Yuffie; Selphie, Yuna, and Aerith. When they arrived in Jane's camp, the designated teams grouped together for the last time. "Alright, we have a lot of worlds to visit so let's make this short," Leon demanded, watching everyone. "We meet back here when the job is done and board the ship to go to Traverse Town."  
  
"Why don't we just go straight to the next world in help?" Irvine questioned, leaning up against a flagpole. "Traverse Town, or whatever this place is, is not in that much need of help, right? So shouldn't we go to the worlds that need help the most?"  
  
"We have to get supplies," Aerith spoke softly. "For this many people, we have to have the right supplies to heal everyone at the simultaneously."  
  
"Not to mention," Cloud started, "better weapons for.." He looked at Irvine, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. "...those who need it."  
  
"Now what a minute!" Tidus said, crossing his arms. "My Brotherhood sword is fine!"  
  
Wakka pulled out his spiked blitzball and spun it on his middle finger. "Ya Cloud! Our weapons are fine!"  
  
Cloud only shrugged and turned away in response.   
  
"Guys. Here is a way to get to camp."  
  
Sora's voice echoed throughout the small area, gaining everyone's attention immediately. He pointed the opened tree trunk and proceeded to jump inside, everyone following suit.  
  
The group of companions reached Jane's tent in what had to be less than 15 minutes. Most of them survived the tree surfing with no problems; Wakka was affected the most.  
  
"That's gotta be the most mind-blowin' thing I've ever done, ya?"   
  
Everyone laughed at his statement before piling into the small tent. Sora was already in the far right corner of the tent talking to Jane. He turned to the group, and when the last person entered the tent, he began to speak. "Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka will be going with me to the heart of the world. The rest of you will stay here and learn of the world's condition. If there is anything suspicious, investigate."  
  
Sora scanned the group of people, feeling relieved when he saw everyone nodding. He turned to Yuffie, Aerith, and Yuna. "Medical team, talk to Jane about some of the herbs here in Deep Jungle. She will surely show you some plants and fruits that when properly mixed, have the same effects of Curaga or Life."  
  
The three young women headed to Jane as acknowledgement to Sora's suggestion, and Leon, Cloud, and Irvine were already heading out the tent to search the area for anything suspicious. Sora motioned the people left to huddle around. "Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, you guys aren't actually going into the waterfall cavern with us, but you will have an equally important job."  
  
Getting closer, the defense team focused their undivided attention to Sora. "You will guard the entrance just in case some heartless try to come in to stop us from resealing this world."  
  
"Ok! Let's kick some serious heartless tail!" Selphie yelled enthusiastically.   
  
Tidus punched the palm of his hand with just as enthusiasm while Wakka just spun his blitzball. Sora looked to Kairi, who had a look of apprehension on her face as she headed to the entrance of the tent. Sora ran to her and immediately put an arm around her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. She looked up and flashed a weak smile before shifted her gaze back on the path ahead. If they were going to engage in battle - which they probably will - it will be her first real battle with the Keyblade other than the club. She had trained everyday; she spent all day and all night perfected the spells Yuna taught her and the moves Yuffie taught her. But she had never fought actual enemies, and now they were going to battle with her on the first offensive? She believed Cloud was right in doubting whether she should be on the first offensive. She was a keyblade wielder, not a keyblade master. ~..I-I'm not ready...~  
  
Sora gave her one more squeeze before walking ahead, pulling Riku's arm around his waist. She smiled and barely caught what he whispered before he left:  
  
"We'll protect you."  
  
^*^  
  
Celica was surrounded with thousand-year-old and scrolls, delving deep into its ancient texts and secrets. She knew that within one of these books, it had the Cwewtkwm Cqrtcjkq or Prophecy of the Stars. The prophecy was the missing piece to her plan, and as soon as she discovered the prophecy, she could proceed. The Prophecy of the Stars told what would happen to the worlds whether they are sealed or not. It was imperative that she knows.  
  
Picking up the dust-veiled scroll next to her, she unrolled it opened and examined its contents. A malicious smile formed on her pale face as she cleared her space and headed out of her library, still reading the scroll. The Prophecy of the Stars was before her now, and the prophecy itself seemed to please her. She read the lost language as if it had never been extinct 2,000 years ago:  
  
'Kp rfg hwrwtg, rfg umtjb'q amtg ukjj dg rcigp cucz, rfgp tgqrmtgb mpag ceckp. Pgu qfcjj tgnjcag rfg mjb, cpb mpag omtg, gxkj ukjj tgkep qwntgog. Rftgg fgtmgq, rum ocjgq cpb c hgocjg dmwpb dz acoctcbgtkg, qfcjj rtcxgj rfg wpkxgtqg kp qgctaf mh rfg Rugkxg Lgugjq mh Bgqrkpz, egoq mh jkhg gqqgprkcj hmt rfg amtg mh rfg wpkxgtqg.'  
  
'In the future, the world's core will be taken away, then restored once again. New shall replace the old, and once more, evil will reign supreme. Three heroes, two males and a female bound by camaraderie, shall travel the universe in search of the Twelve Jewels of Destiny, gems of life essential for the core of the universe.'  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she continued reading further, the parchment beginning to burn in her fist from her newly created rage.   
  
'Rfg bgqagpbgprq mh rfg Rftgg Ewctbkpq qfcjj hwjhkjj rfgkt okqqkmp, cpb rfg tgkep mxgt rfg wpkxgtqg qfcjj bkqqkncrg. Rcnnkpe kprm rfgkt cpakgpr nmugtq, rfg rftgg fgtmgq ukjj wqg rfg gjgogprq cpb rfgkt ncqr qgjxgq rm bgqrtmz rfg gxkj, dwtzkpe kr dcai htmo ufkaf kr acog. Fmugxgt, cp gxgp qrtmpegt gxkj qfcjj rcig rfg njcag mh krq ntgxkmwq ocqrgt.'  
  
'The descendents of the Three Guardians shall fulfill their mission, and the reign over the universe shall dissipate. Tapping into their ancient powers, the three heroes will use the elements and their past selves to destroy the evil, burying it back from which it came. However, an even stronger evil shall take the place of its previous master.'  
  
"NONSENSE!"  
  
The scroll instantly burst into a small inferno, illuminating the dark underground cave in which she stood. Yellow eyes materialized on the floor, frightened because of their master yet curious. For a few moments, Celica just stared at the burning parchment in her hand, her face twisted with fury and frustration. Dropping the burnt parchment to the ground, she left the room, not saying a word to the heartless. Shin stretched out his wings as he watched to the destroyed scroll, and he picked it up. Storing it in his cloak, he pulled the cowl of the cloak over his hand and headed out of Celica's domain.  
  
^*^  
  
Tohma sat on the large boulder in the middle of the clearing, watching Noriyuki pace from side to side. They have been waiting for approximately two hours, and even Tohma was beginning to lose his patience. But he continued to wear his emotionless mask to make things easier Noriyuki, who was red in the face from the sun and his anger. The most the two of them did was throw rocks randomly into the surrounding bushes, causing some wildlife to leave the area rapidly. This place, with its never-ending heat and wildlife was really started to get on his nerves.   
  
He preferred the ice cave better than this place.  
  
Rustling of the bushes in front of him caught his attention, and Tohma commanded Noriyuki to stop moving in sharp whisper. The rustling continued, and this time it was loud enough for Noriyuki to hear it, causing him to crouch into fighting stance. Tohma followed suit as the rustling became louder. Soon, voices were heard.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" a shaky feminine voice said.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to fight our hardest," a masculine voice said this time.  
  
"He's right. Do not understand your enemy," another masculine voice said.  
  
Tohma shifted his gaze off the path ahead to Noriyuki who still had his gaze fixated on the path. The other man was starting to power up, and as soon as three faint figures could be seen in the distance, he lunged forward. Three more figures were behind the first three, and they spotted Noriyuki almost immediately. A blue spiked ball flew towards him and hit him square in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. "Nice throw, Wakka!"  
  
Sora summoned his Keyblade immediately after Wakka's blitzball hit its mark, slashing at some of the Heartless that were beginning to appear. Riku did the same, staying behind Sora and covering his back, and kept an eye on Kairi. She seemed to be holding up pretty well at the moment; keyblade drawn, a determined look on her face.   
  
The fact that Wakka, Selphie and Tidus were surrounding her also helped.  
  
Riku focused back on the task at hand, aiming for some of the flying Heartless above. They dipped and dived, and it made him move farther than he originally intended just to defeat most of them.  
  
Tohma looked at the group before him, expecting each person. He spotted his target with ease; a medium sized girl with long auburn hair partly hidden by a brown spiky-haired boy. Smirking, he cupped his hands on his right side. "Flame..." he said softly.  
  
A small flame appeared in his cupped hands, and it continuously grew in size as he put more energy it. It seems that he was not considered at this point since Noriyuki was the first to attack and got all of the teenagers attacking him so he took this time to put his last burst of energy into his attack.   
  
"THROWER!"  
  
He launched the fiery attack straight towards the unsuspecting girl. Riku spotted the attack and where it was headed, a look of fear etched on his face. "NOO KAIRI!!"  
  
^*^  
  
Finished! I'm really havin' a thing for cliffhangers right now...Anyways, review! Constructive criticism welcome and much appreciated.  
  
[Preview For The Next Chapter]  
  
-Rage = new powers  
  
-Celica makes a plan to avoid the prophecy  
  
-Bad guys get a piece of Selphie and Irvine  
  
-Mission accomplished!  
  
-Potions anyone?  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
~MercuryGoddess~ 


End file.
